Now and Then
by TaintedLove
Summary: Grace and Dimitri story, takes place when she's 18 and in college, and who does she encounter?? Mr. D, of course. Chapter 24 is up. *Series is now COMPLETED*
1. Memory Drive

~A Once and Again series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
  
  
Hey, welcome! This is an idea I came up with that I want to try out. The story takes place two years or so after Once and Again ended. Grace is now 18 and a freshman in college. Eli is 21. Jessie is 16. And the new edition to the happy family is baby Dominic, 1. Judy and Sam are married, but I don't know if they will even be in the story. I'm not sure what it will all concentrate on. Most likely Grace and her loves (Mr. Dimitri!/Eli maybe). I am just making it up as I go. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter one// Memory Drive  
  
  
  
"Grace, don't you have to go to school today?" Rick asked as he came into the kitchen cradling crying Dominic and saw Grace sitting at the table in her pajamas.  
  
Grace raised her eyebrows at her stepfather, "I know you have been busy with a new baby, but I graduated high school, remember? You were there."  
  
"I know that." Rick assured her, "I meant your classes at the college."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, they don't start classes with the 1st and even then my schedule is different on Mondays and Wednesdays than it is on Tuesday and.." Grace trailed off as she realized Rick wasn't listening to her anymore. He was busy trying to get Dominic to stop crying and eat some baby food. Grace wouldn't be surprised if her half brother was crying because of the baby food. He may only be one, but who ever wants to eat mushed up spinach?  
  
"Hey, can someone drive me to school?" Jessie asked as she entered the kitchen. She walked over to the crying baby and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Rick insisted. "He's giving up crying for any reason now. He's just doing it for the fun of it now."  
  
Jessie shrugged, "Bye bye Dom Dom. So, Grace, will you drive me? Dad looks like he has a handful with chuckles over here."  
  
"Sure Jessie, I just have to get my shoes." Grace began searching through the pile of shoes near the door.  
  
"Wait, you're going like that?" Jessie looked at Grace's blue sheep covered pajamas and messy hair.  
  
"So?" Grace asked, but self-consciously ran a hand through her hair anyways.  
  
Jessie sighed, but looked at the clock, "Whatever. I can't be late on the first day, let's go!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Grace found two pairs of matching sandals and walked out to her prize possession. Her beautiful red Honda. It wasn't new. But, her mom, her dad, and even Rick had chipped in to buy it for her as her graduation/18th birthday present. She loved it.  
  
"Don't you have school today too?" Jessie asked as they began the drive towards the high school.  
  
"No, not until the 1st." Grace didn't mind driving Jessie places as much as she used to, now that she got to use her own car. "When do you get your license?"  
  
Jessie groaned, "I wish people would stop asking me that! They assume that since I'm 16 now, I have to have my license. It's not like they just hand you a license at 16! You have to take the test, and I don't think I'll ever take the test."  
  
"Why not?" This was the first time Grace had heard of this. But than again she had been pretty busy working fulltime this summer. And Jessie had always been with Katie, and with the new baby.. the house had been crazy. Grace understood why Eli had moved out to his own apartment, and that had left her with her own nice garage apartment! It was almost like living in a dorm. Nah, Grace was kidding herself; it wasn't anything close to having the freedom of living in a dorm. But when push came to shove, Grace had realized her parents just didn't have enough money to pay for her college tuition and dorm fees. So, she chose to go to a two-year school and hopefully save up the money to go to a nice college for her final two years.  
  
"I can't drive!" Jessie answered her. "My dad's trying to teach me, but I'm horrible! If I took the test right now, I think I'd fail."  
  
"Oh," Grace said. She had pulled up at the school. "Jessie, if you want, I'll try and help you.. with the driving thing."  
  
Jessie turned to her, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay," Jessie smiled, "I just can't take any more of my dad yelling at me! 'Brake! Slow down, Jessie! Brake!'"  
  
They laughed. "Yeah, it's not very fun to learn with your parents," Grace said.  
  
There was a tapping at the door and Katie's face greeted them. "Thanks, Grace," Jessie climbed out of the car and she and Katie hugged. Grace watched from within as the two shared a quick kiss. She was happy they had each other. But thinking about them made Grace remember her lost chance Mr. August Dimitri. Just about the same time Jessie and Katie got together, Grace had fallen for her teacher.  
  
Grace pulled away from the curb and instead of turning around she drove further into the parking lot. She didn't know what she was doing until she came to the section marked "Faculty". Of course, she was looking for Mr. Dimitri's car. The car she had been given a ride home a few times. The car in which August had told her that things couldn't be any more than teacher/student between them. Grace drove slowly as the words came back to her.  
  
"I don't care about the stupid dance! I don't care about the gay- straight alliance."  
  
And Mr. Dimitri, speaking so quiet, she barely heard, "I know you don't."  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
"I know you took my book," A pause, "It was stupid of me not to just let you borrow it."  
  
Grace had been hopeful at this point, but Dimitri had continued, "The thing is Grace, we're not friends."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"I mean you can't just drop by my house like that."  
  
Grace remembers how tough it had been to speak, "I know."  
  
"If circumstances were different, I'd like nothing more than to be your friend. I'd want you to drop by my house. I'd lend you my book of poems I wrote when I was in my twenties, which I'm now embarrassed by. I'd want you to call me August and not Mr. Dimitri and we would sit and talk for hours, but we CAN'T do that. We can't be friends."  
  
Grace remembers how painful the tears had been and how she tried to wipe them away. "I know, I know. Just stop saying it. Please." And then the question she couldn't stop herself from asking, "So, that was your girlfriend last night?"  
  
"And you shouldn't be asking me questions like that!"  
  
Grace had turned away, looking out the window, crying. How hopeful she was when Dimitri had continued.  
  
"She was my girlfriend, a long time ago, in college. Now we're just friends."  
  
"Oh," Grace had turned and looked back at him. Their eyes had met and things had been intense. There had been so much sexual tension in the car, and Grace knew it hadn't all been on her side. All she could think of was kissing him. She had kept looking at his lips. His full soft lips.  
  
"You better get out of the car now." His voice had been heavy.  
  
"Why?" Grace still doesn't know where she got the courage to say that simple 'why'. If she hadn't maybe things would have ended between them right there. Their feelings would have been covered up and hidden away. They would have never kissed. Of course, they hadn't kissed that day, no. Her mother came and knocked on the window and ruined everything.   
  
Grace realized what an idiot she must look like, driving in circles around the teacher's parking lot in her pajamas. The school bell had rung though so no one was around to see this weird event. Besides, what she was doing was hopeless. Mr. Dimitri had left the high school, after rumors had fled about the two of them. She never learned where he went. He left her here with only a kiss and a book to remember him by. Almost two years had passed since their kiss and here Grace was, still looking and hoping for him.  
  
* * * 


	2. A Reunion

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Hey thanks for reading! If you made it through chapter one and continued on, then thanks! I'm not sure where I'm going to take this story, just that it will be Grace/August Dimitri.  
  
Chapter Two// A Reunion  
  
Grace was ready for her first day of classes as a college student. She had been marking the days down on her calendar and it was finally September 1st. She was a bit nervous, just because she was going into the unknown. Would her teachers be hard? Would everyone be smarter than her? Would her drama teacher laugh and tell her she had no acting talent whatsoever? Grace was pleased with her schedule of classes: Introduction to Psychology, Math 110 (which was college algebra), Acting and the Stage, English 102 (which she had been placed into rather than English 101, which was a slightly lower advanced class), and Great Works of Literature. Today was Monday and that meant she had psychology, math and English. On Tuesdays and Thursdays she had the literature class and then the two and a half hour drama class. They were going to be putting on a play by the end of the semester in that class. Grace was excited by it, but hoped she had enough talent to land her a real role.  
  
"Bye, mom, I'm going to class!" Grace called. Her mother waved at her from the rocker in the living room, but didn't get up. Dominic was cradled in her lap. Lily's boss at the radio station, Les, had been real nice about letting Lily only come in to do her show, giving her more time with the baby. And now that Lily was syndicated, she could afford to do that.  
  
Grace exited the house, and entered her Honda. She loved her car. It was something that was finally just her's. Grace began to pull out of the driveway and stopped as she noticed Eli parked at the curb in front of the house. Eli was just getting out of his car. Grace rolled down her window and called out to him. Eli waved and walked over to where she was.  
  
Grace had never thought she and Eli would become such good friends. But, he was like her best friend now as well as her stepbrother. "What are you up to?" Grace asked as he came closer.  
  
"Oh, I just came to see my dad. Then I have to go to work. You working tonight?" Eli smiled down at her, his face tanned from the summer sun.  
  
"Yeah, 3 to 7." They both worked at Booklovers now. It was a fun job, since Judy was their boss, but she still made sure they did actually work every now and then.  
  
"I'll see you then, I guess." Eli paused, "Did you want to go to the movies tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." Grace looked at the clock, "I should go, I don't want to be late for my first class."  
  
Eli moved back reluctantly, waving at her as she drove off. Grace turned up the radio and drove towards the college.  
  
* * *  
  
Her first two classes went fine. Grace found her way to her English room and took a seat near the front. The classroom quickly filled up with students, but no teacher. Grace looked at the clock and saw class was supposed to have started three minutes ago. The students were starting to get restless. Grace looked at her schedule and saw the teacher for this class was Ms. Helen Smithson.  
  
People started to leave, but only a couple. Most students stayed in their seats and waited. Finally an older lady entered. The noise immediately quieted down.  
  
"Class, there was a mix-up, and Ms. Smithson will not be teaching this class. We're going to find a replacement, though, so you will have a teacher by Wednesday. So please be here on Wednesday." The lady walked out and the talking began again.  
  
Grace walked slowly out of the room. She had heard from her friend Melissa that Ms. Smithson was a good teacher and that was why she had picked this class. But now it looked like she would be stuck with an unknown replacement. Grace sighed at the idea.  
  
* * *  
  
On Wednesday Grace entered her English classroom again and saw the empty teacher's desk. Maybe they hadn't been able to find a replacement after all, Grace thought, as she took a seat in the front row. Students entered and the clock turned to 1:00pm, and still no teacher. Grace began to get annoyed. All the rest of her classes were going fine, expect for this one. Grace didn't want to have to drop it because they never got a teacher.  
  
Then a man wearing a dark gray sports jacket and matching pants walked in. Grace saw his red hair first. That familiar shoulder length red hair. She looked at his face in shock. His peaches and cream complexion with the scattering of freckles and those intense blue eyes. It couldn't be. It couldn't be.  
  
"Hello class. I'm Mr. Dimitri."  
  
* * * 


	3. At the Window

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Chapter 3// At the window  
  
"Hello class. I'm Mr. Dimitri."  
  
Grace sat up straighter in her chair and forced herself not to gape at this oddity. This couldn't be happening. She must be having a delusion of some sort. Maybe it was something she had eaten. She was hallucinating. She must be. Mr. Dimitri couldn't be standing less than five feet away from her, looking so normal.  
  
"I will be taking the place of Ms. Smithson. I hope I will be an adequate replacement. Two things you all should know before we go any farther. One: you will have to read in this class. Two: you will have to write in this class. If you are not willing to do either of these, feel free to walk out that door." Mr. Dimitri gestured towards the classroom door with a smile on his face. He looked around the room, waiting to see if there were any takers. No one moved. Grace flinched as she felt his eyes land on her. She forced herself to meet his glance, and she saw the recognition in his eyes. But it didn't falter his speech. He continued on, unfazed.  
  
"Good. I hope you all kept your word now, and read and write when I ask it of you. We will be doing 4 main essays and two short stories. Yes, that's 6 papers you have to write. Plus a few short essays when needed. Again, if anyone isn't prepared to give me that, then this class is not for you. I will expect you all to give me your best effort in your works. There will be plenty of chances to restructure and edit your papers, but if you don't have a good base to work from, you'll end up with a nicely structured piece of crap."  
  
Grace watched him talk. He was so elegant. He was so wise. He had so much grace and there was a mystery to him, where you never could be sure of what he was thinking. Mr. Dimitri liked to sit back and let you solve a problem yourself. All he had to do was look at you with the smallest expression, and you found yourself tumbling words out of your mouth. Words you never thought you'd let go of. Grace had found herself unable to not tell him what she thought. Back when he was her high school teacher, her play director, her mentor, and her friend of sorts. And he could have been something more. Grace had wanted him to be something more. She remembered the words just falling out of mouth without thought, without hesitation. She didn't stop and think, no she had said just what was on her mind. She had said what she wanted and he turned her down. It had been the night they were going to see the movie, Rashomon. Mr. Dimitri had thought that it was going to be a group outing, that Grace had invited two other people from their class. But Grace never quite invited the other people. She knew he wouldn't mind. When she got to his house and told him the other people weren't coming, he didn't question it. And that gave Grace a push of confidence. Finally she just said it.  
  
(memory flashback***)  
  
"I just realized something," Grace blurted.  
  
"We can't miss the beginning," Mr. Dimitri had said, pulling on his coat. Grace wondered if he got it yet.. if he understood what she wanted. He must. There had definitely been some moments between them. Nothing had happened yet, but Grace wanted it too. She wanted it so bad. Well, if he wasn't going to make the first move, she would. "What did you realize?" Dimitri asked.  
  
"That I've never seen the rest of your house," Grace said. He had to get it now. He had to see that she didn't want to go to the movie, that she wanted to stay here with him, alone.  
  
"Yeah, you have," Dimitri was moving towards her coat. Grace knew she had to say something more bold, or he'd never get the picture.  
  
Grace looked him in the eye and said the words, "But I've never seen where you sleep."  
  
Mr. Dimitri just looked at her. Grace heard him inhale softly, "Grace."  
  
He finally got the picture. "Well, I haven't," Grace managed, "And I really want to."  
  
Dimitri stood there, his mouth slightly ajar and then looked down. Grace found herself wishing she hadn't said that. "If you laugh at me right now, I swear I'll never speak to you again," Grace said half-heartedly. She already sensed things weren't going to go the way she wanted. It was too soon, and he was too scared. She was his student and if anything happened between them, he would be in big trouble.  
  
"Ah, I'm not laughing," Dimitri says, a stunned look on his face.  
  
Grace gave it one last try. Maybe what she sensed was wrong. Maybe he would sweep her off her feet and carry her to his bedroom like a knight in shining armor. Or maybe he at least would agree not to go to the movies. "So, can we just not go to the movies?"  
  
Dimitri looked at her, and Grace waited. He was considering her offer. Grace watched as he shook his head and looked away. He was rejecting her offer. "No, we can't," He says firmly.  
  
Grace walked closer to him, "Please. Okay, I know I'm doing this really stupidly--"  
  
"No, you are doing this alarmingly well, and I'm extremely honored, however- -"  
  
"Oh, God! Don't say that!" Grace exclaimed. "No, just.. please." He was talking like a teacher once again. He was turning this into just another one of her stories she gave him to read over. Or one of his exam questions. He had read over this situation and found it not to his liking, and so he was giving her his comments, trying to put her down gently. But no matter how he put it, it was still a rejection, it was still a big red 'F'.  
  
"Grace."  
  
"I've given this a lot of thought.." Grace argued.  
  
Dimitri held up a hand to silence her. "Grace, listen to me, okay?" Grace listens. "We really can't be late."   
  
Grace looked away and crosses her arms. It was ending. Her chance was over. They were going to go and watch a movie and he would be Mr. Dimitri and she would be his student. He wasn't going to cross the line. He wasn't going to take a chance on her. Grace felt rejection, she felt like there was a big 'L' on her forehead. Why couldn't he just give in to temptation? She knew he was tempted. But he held strong.  
  
"Come on," Dimitri said. "It's a ground-breaking film. It's part of your education." He moved closer to her and gently smiled at her. "See, Kurosawa takes one event and he plays it over and over and over from four different points of view. You can really see how each person has their own view of what happened."   
  
"I made a total fool of myself just now, didn't I?"   
  
"Well, that's not how I see it," Dimitri said softly. "Come on." He picked up Grace's jacket. "Let's go to the movies, okay?" He held out her coat and Grace lets him help her put it on. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Grace answers, her voice sounding stronger than she felt. Dimitri was still so close. Grace felt his hand reach out and lightly touch her shoulder, picking off a pick of lint. Dimitri patted Grace's right arm twice, his hand lingering on her. "I am a little hungry though," Grace said as she zipped her coat up part-way. If he was going to play 'normal' than she would too. Dimitri's hand slowly moved off her arm. Grace pretended she didn't notice his reluctance to take it off her. She had to keep up their game  
  
"Well, then, I'll buy you some popcorn." Dimitri says, and Grace forced herself not to roll her eyes. They were playing normal quite well. Instead of a kiss she was going to get popcorn. Goody.  
  
(***end of memory flashback)  
  
"Okay, class. Now, remember you do have assigned reading for Friday. And, yes, you still have time to drop this class." Mr. Dimitri smiled at the class, and gestured towards the door. "See you Friday."  
  
Grace watched the rest of them go. She was frozen to her seat with shock. Since that first glance of recognition, Dimitri had been careful not to look at her. He had gone though the class, going over the syllabus, and talking about the books they had to buy and never did he make any sort of action that showed Grace he was thinking of the same things she was thinking of. Of their missed chances, the Rashomon movie, the inscription he wrote her and that one final goodbye kiss. No, he was still good at playing the role of the perfect teacher.  
  
Finally the last student trailed out and it was just Grace and him. She stood up and looked at him. He was at the window, looking out on the wonderful view of the parking lot and surrounding streets. His shoulders had slumped slightly, and he no longer looked so completely normal. He was human after all.  
  
Grace walked over to the window and they both watched below as students and teachers walked to various cars. Two cars narrowly missed colliding as they both turned the corners too fast. Grace heard the muffled sound of horns beeping. She pointed towards the last row. "Fifth car in on the last row, the red Honda is mine."  
  
Dimitri finally acknowledged her presence. "Birthday present?"  
  
"Yeah, a birthday - slash - graduation present from my parents and Rick."  
  
"It's nice. It fits you." Dimitri said softly, still facing the window.  
  
Grace turned to him, wanting to say so much, but instead feeling the need to update him on her insignificant life. "I have a baby brother now. He's 1. His name is Dominic."  
  
Dimitri finally turned to her, giving her a forced smile, "That's nice." He moved towards his desk and began packing up.  
  
"So, what's new in your life?" Grace asked. "I didn't know you were teaching here. I, mean, you never told me where you were going."  
  
Dimitri nodded, "Yes, because I never went any where." He shrugged. "I still live in my house, I just switched schools."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know," Grace said, feeling guilty. Why had she just assumed he had left town? Why had she never gone to see him at his house after their kiss? Why?  
  
Dimitri closed his briefcase with a final click. He gave Grace a lasting look. Grace felt his eyes taking her in and wondered if she had changed at all in the past year and a half. No, not really. Her hair might be longer, but that was it. Grace moved uneasily under his eyes. Dimitri looked away, and at his watch. "I guess I'll see you on Friday, then?"  
  
"Yeah," Grace called, he was already halfway towards the door. Grace watched him go, speechless.  
  
* * * 


	4. Truth and Questions

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Thanks for the reviews! G-D-Fan, thanks for pointing out Dimitri's lips! I'll have to go back and watch my tapes.. eh, I was going to do that anyways. : ) ! lol. Thanks again you all! And now, on the show..  
  
Chapter 4// Truth and Questions  
  
Grace parked in the Booklover's parking lot and hurried out of the car. Since she had seen Mr. Dimitri she hadn't been able to think clearly. She had went home and began looking at the book Dimitri had given her so long ago and the inscription. And she ended up losing track of the time and forgetting all about work.  
  
Grace was greeted by her dad with a frown. But Grace knew he couldn't stay angry at her. She was his first child. Grace gave him a kiss on the cheek and then bent down and gave his third child, her half sister, Maddy a similar kiss. "Sorry," Grace said.  
  
Jake sighed and shrugged, "Eli's in the back with a new shipment."  
  
Grace smiled at her dad and went off to help Eli. Grace found him with an opened book of books, carefully sorting them and pricing them. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Eli smiled pleased up at her, "I thought I'd end up doing this all alone."  
  
"So, I'm a little late."  
  
"Try almost an hour," Eli teased her. "So, what happened?"  
  
"I just lost track of time." Grace sat down and began helping Eli with the sorting of the new books. "But I had a good reason for losing track of time."  
  
"Yeah? Let's hear it." Eli leaned back against the wall and waited.  
  
Grace continued going through the books, not wanting to just let it out that quickly. It would be more fun to make Eli get it out of her, no matter how much she just wanted to tell him.  
  
"Come on.." Eli said, not quite begging yet.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you," Grace taunted. She looked up from the books and smiled slyly at Eli.  
  
"Fine, maybe I don't care," Eli shot back, but his eyes said he did care.  
  
Grace opened her mouth to tease him some more, but found the words coming out instead, "Mr. Dimitri is my English teacher."  
  
"What?" Eli said, completely confused, wondering if he had heard her right.  
  
"He teaches at the college now, and he's my teacher for my English class," Grace said with a smile, enjoying the shock on Eli's face.  
  
"I thought he had left town?"  
  
Grace looked away, "No, he's been here since what happened." Grace had confessed everything about Mr. Dimitri to Eli once they became close friends. Eli knew how she still had feelings for him.  
  
"Wow, that sucks," Eli commented.  
  
"What?" Grace asked. She didn't understand. Eli, being her best friend should know how excited about this she was. How much she liked having Mr. Dimitri back in her life.  
  
"Well, he's been here for the past two years or whatever since your kiss, and yet he's never tried to talk to you or anything," Eli said softly.  
  
"Oh." Grace said, her excitement cooling. That was true.  
  
Eli looked guilty about having put the hole in her bubble of happiness. He shuffled his hands nervously. "But then again, he couldn't do any of that."  
  
Grace looked at him, hopefully. Eli continued, "You were underage, and he was already in trouble for your non-relationship. He couldn't exactly call you or show up at the house. Imagine your mother answering the door to him."  
  
Grace smiled, "Yeah, of course he couldn't. And it's not exactly like I tried to see him either."  
  
Eli nodded and they worked in silence for a few minutes, sorting and pricing the books. "Did you talk to him?" Eli asked, breaking the quiet.  
  
Grace shrugged, "Sort of, but he was probably just as surprised to see me as I was to see him, so we didn't say much."  
  
"Oh," Eli said and they continued working.  
  
* * *  
  
Friday. It was Friday. It was 12:49pm on Friday. Grace nervously watched the clock. It turned to 12:50. Grace looked from the clock to her math teacher and then back to the clock again. Finally, Mrs. Tyler noticed the time and began finishing up.  
  
"Alright, so that's how you work number 53. And it looks like we're out of time for today. Do the problems in Chapter 1, section 2 for Monday. And remember, if you still aren't getting it, you can always sign up for tutoring or come see me during my off times. Alright, go enjoy your weekend." Mrs. Tyler began erasing the board and Grace shot up in her seat.  
  
She was the first one out the door. She had to only go down the hallway for her next class, English with Mr. Dimitri. Grace slowed down her hurried pace as she got to the room. She entered the classroom at a slow stroll, but her act was wasted as Mr. Dimitri wasn't there yet. Grace plopped quickly into a seat in the front and pulled out a notebook, pretending to look busy.  
  
She didn't know why exactly she was acting like this. But ever since she had seen Dimitri on Wednesday and had spoken to him, her stomach had been tied in knots. And her talk with Eli had put questions in her head. Questions she wasn't sure if she wanted answers to. But she wondered if things between her and Mr. Dimitri could ever be the same as it was two years ago. If they would have the same chemistry and attraction. Being with him had been so easy. They had talked and shared with each other with no difficulty. But after what happened and their time apart, could they still have that? And then there was their one and only kiss to think about.. what did that mean now?  
  
He entered the room. Immediately, Grace forgot about her plan of looking busy and found her eyes pulled to him. He had arrived just at one o'clock, as if to make sure he wouldn't have time to talk to her before class started. Grace felt stung, but pushed the pain away. She couldn't be sure he was avoiding her, but still in her heart, she was noticing the way his eyes were skipping over her, as if she was just another kid in his class, and not GRACE. But she was Grace, and she didn't want this. She wanted him to acknowledge their past, and not pretend she had just been a student of his. She had been much more than that. Much more.  
  
Grace leaned back against her chair and listened to him talk. She would have to catch him after class. And make him talk. She wasn't going to play this game of pretending nothing had happened. They had kissed, and it had been much more than that. Grace had spent the past two years thinking of him and that kiss and it hurt to have him finally back in her life only to be ignoring that.  
  
* * * 


	5. Behind the Shields

~Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Chapter 5// Behind the shields  
  
Grace waited as Mr. Dimitri gave his closing remarks for the day. He dismissed the class and Grace slowly put her books away. Once again, she waited until the room had cleared before standing up and going to him. He had his stuff all packed up and looked impatient. Grace could sense he just wanted to go sailing out the door, but he knew she wouldn't accept that. He knew Grace was going to make him talk to her one way or another.  
  
"Grace?" Dimitri questioned. His fingers made a nice little tap- taptap-tap on his briefcase.  
  
"Hi," Grace said uneasily, trying to at least sound confident.  
  
Tap-taptap-tap. "Was there something I could help you with?"  
  
"Don't act like that," Grace said sharply.  
  
Tap-taptap-tap. "Like what?" His eyes were challenging her, daring her to bring it up, daring her to bring the past to the present. But, Grace didn't need to be dared, she was already all too eager to get him to talk about their past.  
  
"Like nothing ever happened," Grace spat out at him.  
  
Dimitri flinched slightly from the verbal spitball. He turned his head to the left, looking out the window at the clear blue sky and then to the right, looking out the doorway to the hallway. Then he turned back to Grace, "Grace.."  
  
Grace nodded, finally she could hear some recognition of their past in his voice.  
  
"I don't think this is the place, or the time," Mr. Dimitri said softly. His fingers went to make that tapping sound again and Grace sighed.  
  
"Come on," Grace looked persistently at him, "I'm not a child anymore. You can talk to me.. WE can talk."  
  
"Grace, you were never a child," Dimitri almost whispered. He looked down at his fidgeting hands and let out a soft laugh. They stood like that in silence for a few moments, and then he looked up again. There was a flicker of something Grace couldn't place in those chilling blue eyes. Grace knew there was probably a flicker of her own in her eyes.. a flicker of hope.  
  
"So, can we just talk?" Grace asked.  
  
Mr. Dimitri let out a heavy breath. "I really can't, Grace. I have a class to teach in another room a few minutes."  
  
Grace nodded. So this was how it was going to be. "Fine. Fine."  
  
"Grace, no," Dimitri paused, "We will talk, sometime. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Grace agreed, although the faint hope she had was quickly vanishing. She was nothing to this man. What they had obviously meant more to her than to him. Otherwise, why would he be acting so distant? Grace felt hurt, and it must have shown on her face, because soon Dimitri's face was clouded by guilt.  
  
"Grace, I.. things are.." Mr. Dimitri tried to explain, but found he didn't know how.  
  
"No, I get it," Grace said, although she didn't get it at all.  
  
"We will talk, okay?" Dimitri pleaded, looking intently at her. Grace sighed and looked away. "Okay?" He moved closer to her when she didn't answer and put a hand lightly on her shoulder.  
  
Grace felt the weight of his hand rest on her shoulder, but she continued looking the other way. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. God knows he has seen her cry enough in the past. But she could still sense him so near her. His cologne (still the same one he wore two years ago) wafted up to her nose. It was a pleasant, comforting smell. Sweet and musky.. she had always liked the scent of it. The warmth of his hand seeped through her thin cotton shirt and warmed the skin underneath. Finally Grace turned back and looked at him. She had caught him off-guard, he hadn't expected her to turn so quickly, and she saw the look on his face before he had a chance to put up his shields.  
  
Dimitri uncomfortably moved away and to the desk again. His eyes peeked at Grace, they were the guiltily-pleased eyes of a child who found delight in a stolen cookie from the cookie jar. But he quickly shut down that look again and replaced it with his distant teacher look. "I'll see you on Monday."  
  
Grace smiled, delighted in the discovery she had made. Dimitri still had feelings for her. It was all in the look she had caught as he had his hand on her shoulder. "Weren't we going to talk?" Grace asked, before Dimitri could make his escape.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Dimitri smiled uneasily, "Sometime. I'm very busy now with all new students and classes to teach. But, uh, sometime."  
  
Grace watched him go and in the silence that he had left her with, Grace let out a delighted little giggle and then giggled at herself for giggling. Things were going good.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Jessie shrugged and Grace heard the nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Grace handed Jessie the keys.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to drive your car?" Jessie questioned. "I'm sure Lily or my dad would let me drive their car."  
  
"My car is the smallest. Smaller cars are easier to handle when backing up," Grace said reassuringly. "Come on, you can do it. Quit stalling."  
  
Jessie smiled and started up Grace's Honda. They were in the high school's empty parking lot. Everyone was gone for the day. Grace called out instructions as Jessie began maneuvering unsurely around the parking lot. Jessie wasn't as bad as she claimed to be, and after twenty minutes Jessie was driving much better.  
  
"Okay," Grace said as Jessie pulled the car into a parking spot and parked. "You did good."  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Jessie agreed. She clapped her hands together excitedly, "I just might get my license someday!"  
  
Grace laughed, "Yup. When it gets close to your test date, I'll take you driving down the roads the DMV usually makes you drive. There are some tricky spots that you have to watch out for."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Uncontrolled intersections - if there aren't any stops or yield signs, than you still have to yield. And they make you go past the elementary school and there you have to drive 15mph. Stuff like that."  
  
Jessie's nervous look was coming back. Grace laughed, "Don't worry about it! By the time of your test, you'll be a pro."  
  
Jessie shrugged, "I guess. But thanks for doing this for me, Grace."  
  
Grace nodded, "Anytime."  
  
* * *  
  
"How did it go?" Lily asked as they entered the house again.  
  
"Good," Grace provided when Jessie didn't answer. Grace looked to Jessie, "Tell her."  
  
Jessie lifted her head and smiled and held up Grace's keys, "I drove all the way home."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, "Really?"  
  
Jessie handed Grace her keys, "Yup. Grace says I'm a good driver."  
  
"She is," Grace confirmed, taking a seat at the island stools. "Without Rick yelling at her out of his own nervousness.." Grace trailed off as Rick entered the room.  
  
"I do that?" Rick teased. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and turned to Jessie. "How did it go?"  
  
"Good!" Jessie said and told her father about driving all the way home from the parking lot. Eventually the conversation drifting from driving to school. Jessie talked about her classes and when Lily began asking Grace about her classes, Grace didn't stop to think about what she was saying.  
  
"What's your English class like? English has always been your best subject," Her mother said proudly.  
  
"It's good. Mr. Dimitri is having us write a lot, and read a lot, but.." Grace stopped as a look of bewilderment came over her mother's face. A similar look was on Rick's face and a dulled down version on Jessie's. "What?"  
  
"It sounded like you said 'Mr. Dimitri'?" Lily asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh," Grace realized her mistake. She silently cursed herself for forgetting and letting his name slip out.  
  
"It can't be the same Mr. Dimitri that.. that teached at the high school?" Her mother phrased the question carefully. Grace knew she was biting her lip to keep from saying the Mr. Dimitri that tried to seduce you or something like that.  
  
"Uh," Grace's inner demon was telling her to lie, to say it was a different Mr. Dimitri, but Grace found herself unable to make the lie come out of her mouth. "Yeah, it actually is." The looks of bewilderment turned to outright shock. "Funny, huh?" Grace said without a trace of humor in her voice. More silent curses to herself in her head.  
  
"Grace.." Her mother began and Grace knew she was in for it.  
  
* * * 


	6. Take to the Sky

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Hey everyone who took the time to read this! I don't know if anyone else is having this problem, but I can't see chapters 2-4 of this series on the site for some reason. I'm trying to fix that. But, it's still bugging me! Oh, and I should have said this earlier, but I used the transcripts from www.geocities.com/lorbooks to help with the earlier flashback scenes. It's an amazing Grace/Dimitri site, if you haven't already checked it out. : ) Anyways, on to the show..  
  
Chapter 6// Take to the Sky  
  
"Grace."  
  
Grace turned away from her mother's upset face. She heard Jessie mumble something about homework and leave the room. Grace couldn't believe she let it slip that Mr. Dimitri was her teacher once again. How dumb was she? And now her mother was going to have a fit about it, Grace could just tell. Grace remembered back to when her mother had found the book Mr. Dimitri had given her. Her mother had been upset when Grace hadn't told her where she was, and Lily had assumed Grace was at Mr. Dimitri's house.. she was right. And when Grace came home, the taste of Dimitri still on her lips, she had found her mother tearing apart her room.  
  
(memory flashback***)  
  
Grace entered her bedroom. The room was a mess: her belongings were thrown around the room. Rick stood there uneasily amidst the chaos and her mother stood there, with THE book opened in her hands. Eli had warned her downstairs that her mother was upset and that she had gone into her room, but Grace hadn't expected anything like this.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Grace cried. "Get out of my room!" She rushed forward to take the book out of her mother's hands. "I can't believe you're reading that!" She made a lunge for the book, "That's private!"  
  
"Grace." Her mother said, holding the book firmly out of Grace's grasp.  
  
"Give me that book!"  
  
"We had an agreement, Grace," Her mother said angrily.  
  
"I never promised, mom-" Grace argued.  
  
"-That you would check with me before going out," Her mother interrupted.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, mom, but I couldn't keep that promise." Grace thought back to the kiss she and August had only shared a few minutes earlier, "Actually, I'm not even sorry."  
  
Her mother's eyebrows rose in disbelief and Grace heard Rick uncomfortably leave the room behind her. Grace paused then held out her hand, "Mom, give me back my book, please."  
  
Instead of handing her the book, her mother opened it up to the page with the inscription. "For the girl with the loveliest eyes-"  
  
"Mom, don't," Grace reached out again for the book, but her mother continued reading. Her eyes stung with tears.  
  
"Love always, August." Her mother looked to her, "So you call him August?"  
  
"No, actually I don't," Grace said, which was a semi-truth. That name had never been spoken from her lips, but she had often thought of him as August in her head, in her daydreams.  
  
"Grace, try telling me the truth."  
  
"I don't know what I call him!" Grace cried.  
  
"Why is he.. He shouldn't be writing you things like this," Her mother hit the inscription with her hand angrily.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh, Grace, stop it! You know why not!" Her mother cried, "Because it's wrong!"  
  
Grace took a deep breath and held out her hand once more, "Please mom, just give me back my book." Her mother reluctantly handed it to her. Grace took it and looked back at her mother, "And it's not the loveliest eyes.. it's the girl with the loneliest eyes. You read it wrong." Grace turned and left the room.  
  
(***end of memory flashback)  
  
But her mother had done something amazing after that fight. Lily had stuck up for her in the conference the school held to decide Mr. Dimitri's fate as a teacher. Her mother hadn't told them about the book, about the inscription she had seen. And when the meeting was over, Lily even let her go say her goodbyes to Dimitri. Grace had thought she understood then, and Grace wondered if her mother could understand now.  
  
"Grace, we have to talk about this," Her mother said, calling her back from her thoughts and memories.  
  
Grace turned, facing Lily and Rick, "Why?"  
  
"Because, he shouldn't.. you shouldn't.." Lily furrowed her brow, "Did you know he was going to be your teacher?"  
  
"No, I didn't! Ms. Smithson couldn't teach the class for some reason and they put him in as her replacement.. it's the truth!" Grace cried as she saw the doubt on her mother's face.  
  
"What's going on?" Zoe asked from the doorway to the living room. She looked at each of them. When no one answered Zoe said, "Dominic woke up."  
  
Lily automatically turned towards the door, her motherly instincts calling her to her son. She stopped and looked back at Grace. Rick patted his wife's shoulder, "I'll take care of it."  
  
Lily watched him go and waited until he had convinced Zoe to go with him before speaking again. "Grace, don't you think you should-"  
  
"I should what? Drop the class? I'm not doing that, mom." Grace crossed her arms firmly and stared back at her mother.  
  
"But, Grace.." Her mother paused and then continued on in a softer voice, "I just don't like the idea of him being so near you again, after what happened."  
  
Grace shook her head, "Mom, you don't understand! He was an amazing teacher and I want him to be my teacher again!"  
  
"Why would you put yourself in that position again, Grace? After what he did to you?"  
  
"He didn't do anything to me, mom!" Grace cried. "I'm not dropping the class."  
  
"Grace!" Her mother sighed, "Come on, be reasonable. This man tried to sedu.. he tried to.. he was inappropriate with you."  
  
Grace smiled softly. "I was inappropriate with him too," She said to her mother's dismay.  
  
"Grace, I don't want you to be taking this class," Her mother crossed her own arms, and they stood across from each other, mirror reflections of determination. One of them had to budge, though.  
  
"I'm not dropping this class. I don't care what you say!"  
  
"Grace.. are you seeing him again, is that it?" Lily said in shock and disgust.  
  
"No!" Grace rolled her eyes. "God, mother! Can't you understand that he is a good teacher and that's why I want to keep the class?"  
  
"No, I can't understand that.. not with everything he put you through. And I won't accept it either, Grace. You may be eighteen now, but you're still living under my roof." Lily caught the look in Grace's eyes and added, "Yes, the garage still counts as being under my roof."  
  
"I can't believe you're pulling the 'under my roof' card! I thought you were different!" Grace complained, thinking back to how understanding her mother had been before.. letting her keep the book and letting her say goodbye to Mr. Dimitri. But now Grace understood her mother had only been 'understanding' because she knew Mr. Dimitri was about to be leaving her daughter's life.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm being a good mother, Grace."  
  
"No, you're not being a good mother, mom! A good mother wouldn't be giving her daughter an ultimatum." Grace shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I haven't given you an ultimatum!" Lily argued.  
  
"What I heard from you was: either drop the class or move out of your house.. isn't that right?" Grace challenged.  
  
"Well.. yes." Lily said firmly.  
  
"Then, I'll just move out!" Grace smiled.  
  
"Grace, you can't do that!" Lily moved towards her, but Grace backed away.  
  
"I'm not dropping the class, mother, and so I guess that means I have to move out."  
  
"No, honey, you don't have to do that.."  
  
Grace laughed, "Come on, mother! Be honest! There's no way you'll accept me keeping the class."  
  
"Where would you go?" Lily said, resigned.  
  
"Eli's," Grace said, coming to a decision. "He has a two-bedroom place, and I'm sure he'd let me stay there."  
  
"Grace, you don't have to do this. I don't want you to do this," Lily's eyes were filling up with tears.  
  
"No, mom, I think it's something I HAVE to do. I still love you, mom," Grace added as the tears began to flow down her mother's face.  
  
"Please then, please just drop the class," Her mother begged.  
  
"No." Grace looked away in pain at seeing her mother hurt like this, but the idea of moving out was growing on her. It would eventually help her and her mother's relationship, Grace believed. Giving each other space would help them see how they had been suffocating each other. Grace had been hidden under her mother's wing for too long. She needed to take to the sky herself. She needed to fly away. "I'm going to go pack."  
  
Her mother watched her go in painful silence.  
  
* * *  
  
"Eli?" Grace said into the phone a half hour later. She was almost halfway packed, but then decided she should call up Eli and ask him before she just arrived over there with her bags.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?"  
  
"Can I stay with you?" Grace asked, getting to the important question right away.  
  
"Stay with me.. of course Grace. But, why?"  
  
"I'm moving out."  
  
"What?" Was Eli's shocked reply.  
  
Grace leaned back against her bed and told Eli what had happened between her mother and her. "So, it's alright that I move in with you? I can help pay the rent."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Did you want me to come and help you with your stuff?"  
  
"No, I'll just throw everything important in my car and get the rest later. Thanks so much, Eli." Grace smiled at the phone.  
  
"Of course, Grace."  
  
"I'll see you in a little bit, then, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Grace pressed the END button on her cell phone and looked unsurely around her room. This was really it. She was really going to leave. Grace took a deep breath and then picked up her bags. She was finally leaving the nest.  
  
* * * 


	7. A Rock in the Storm

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Thanks for reading, as always!!! P.S. The lyrics are from "Take A Bow" by Madonna.. a beautiful song. "*..this means that it is music playing in the background..*" Oh, and the [ ]'s around the lyrics mean they are background lyrics.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7// A Rock in the Storm  
  
"*..Take a bow, the night is over. This masquerade is getting older..*"  
  
Grace pulled her clothes from the large duffel bag she had tossed them into. They had wrinkled during the car ride to Eli's apartment. Grace sighed down at the wrinkles.  
  
"*..Light are low, the curtains down. There's no one here. [There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]..*"  
  
Grace's hands ran over the clothes she held. She just remembered that Eli washed his clothes at the house. She couldn't even get the wrinkles out of her clothes without seeing her mother. And Rick, and Zoe, and Jessie.. none of them had liked her moving out either. But it had to be done.  
  
"*..Say your lines but do you feel them. Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]..*"  
  
Grace placed the clothes on top of the lone piece of furniture besides the bed: a rickety old desk. But she was lucky to have that, and especially lucky that Eli had the bed, which he kept for his friends to occasionally crash on. It looked like Grace was going to be a continual crasher here.  
  
"*..Watching you, watching me, one lonely star. [One lonely star you don't know who you are]..*"  
  
She would go and get some furniture from her garage apartment, someday. But not now. It was hard enough leaving her mother like that and Grace was afraid if she went back right now, she wouldn't be able to leave again. No, she had to give the wounds time to heal between her mother and her. Separation would be the best for them in the end. And if she went back there, her mother would want her to drop her class with Dimitri and Grace couldn't do that. She couldn't leave him now that she had just found him again.  
  
"*..I've always been in love with you [always with you]. I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]..*"  
  
And especially not after Grace had seen that look on his face. That look that showed he had feelings for her too. If only she could get him to open up and explore his feelings. But she wasn't sure how to do that.  
  
"*..You took my love for granted, why oh why. The show is over, say good-bye. Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye..*"  
  
Grace crossed the small room to the rest of her bags. The count came to a pitiful three bags. She would have to go back there, soon, but it was so hard. Everything was so hard, it seemed.  
  
"*..Make them laugh, it comes so easy. When you get to the part where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]. Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown.[Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown]..*"  
  
Grace looked down at the bags, but decided not to bother with them. There wasn't anywhere to put the stuff in them, anyways. Instead she crossed to the CD player she had brought with her and turned up the volume. The soothing sound of Madonna's voice lifted her heavy heart somewhat.  
  
"*..Wish you well, I cannot stay. You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]. No more masquerade, you're one lonely star [One lonely star and you don't know who you are]. I've always been in love with you [always with you]. I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]. You took my love for granted, why oh why. The show is over, say good-bye..*"  
  
"Grace?" Eli stood in the doorway. "I brought you some stuff."  
  
"Oh?" Grace looked up at him with a small smile. "*..Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye..*" She reached down and turned off the CD player. She walked to the doorway.  
  
Eli handed her the first thing, "A poster. I was going to put it up in here.. you know brighten the room up, but I never got around to it."  
  
Grace unrolled the poster and smiled at the picture of a cat with the caption, 'Hanging in There'. "Aw, it's cute."  
  
"And some incense, because my friends kind of turned this room into the smoking room, if you haven't smelled it by now."  
  
Grace nodded and took the incense, bringing it up to her nose to appreciate the scent. "Smells like.. blueberries."  
  
"Right," Eli held out the last item. "I don't know if you really want this or not, but.."  
  
Grace took the framed picture from him. It was their family, taken a few months after Dominic was born. Judy had taken it for them. It was one of the few pictures that contained all of them: Lily, Rick, Eli, Jessie, Zoe, Dominic and Grace. Grace looked sadly down at the picture, where she and her mother had their arms wrapped around each other. "Thanks."  
  
Eli nodded. "We could go shopping and get some furniture or something too.."  
  
Grace shook her head, "No, I'll go home sometime next week and get some stuff."  
  
"Oh, okay." Eli paused, looking intently at her, "Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Grace?" Grace looked at him with questions in her eyes. "I mean, is HE worth this?"  
  
Grace looked away, and found herself unable to answer. She looked at her stack of wrinkled clothes on the worn-down desk and then at the picture in her hands. And the answer came to her. "I'm not doing this for him, not really, I'm doing it for my mother and me."  
  
Eli looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Our relationship was going downhill. We need space from each other to breathe. I needed to get out of that house."  
  
"I get that." Eli nodded.  
  
Grace smiled. "Thanks again, Eli.. For everything. You're the best step-brother a girl could have."  
  
Eli shrugged abashedly.  
  
Grace found herself unable to not hug him. She threw her arms around him and was thankful that she had someone like him in her life. She needed a rock when the storm made the waves big and tried to carry her out to sea. Eli was her rock.  
  
* * *  
  
Monday came again, as Mondays tend to do. Grace was still dazed by the events of the weekend. On Friday, Dimitri had touched her shoulder and she had seen in his eyes that he still had feelings for her. On Saturday she had taken Jessie driving, Dimitri's name spilled out of her mouth, and she had moved out. On Sunday, she had gone to work at the bookstore, glad for the distraction, but got there only to find out that her mother had called her dad and he wasn't happy about Mr. Dimitri being back in her life at all. So, Grace had been yelled at and treated like a child by her overprotective father, and finally ended by leaving in tears, but with her mind still holding firm. She wasn't going to drop the class, no matter what anyone said.  
  
And now it was time for class again. Grace hated herself for looking forward to seeing his face so much. But after the weekend she had, she deserved to have something to look forward to. Grace entered the classroom and was driven to a smile as she saw that Dimitri was there, early, today.  
  
Grace went to his desk and smiled at him. "How was your weekend?"  
  
Dimitri looked up from the paper he was looking over and actually gave her a small smile. It was more than Grace had hoped for. "It was good. Yours?"  
  
Grace faltered at that question. "Uh, not that good."  
  
"Oh?" Question marks formed in Dimitri's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I had a fight with my mom, and I moved out." Grace said softly as the stream of students entering the classroom increased. She didn't want to broadcast her sorry life for the whole room.  
  
Dimitri's mouth twisted with concern. But then his eyes drifted past Grace. "Hannah, right?"  
  
Grace turned around and saw a pretty girl with long black hair standing just behind her. The girl nodded and held up a book. "I had some questions about the reading, if you have time?" Hannah asked sweetly.  
  
Grace backed away from the desk and took a seat. She couldn't help but watch the girl and Dimitri interacting. Hannah had sat on the edge of the desk and she leaned in towards Dimitri, pointing out sections of the book to him. Her long black hair was brushing Dimitri's shoulder and Grace looked on in annoyance. Finally Hannah closed her book and smiled at Mr. Dimitri, but instead of hopping off the desk, Hannah's hand landed on top of Dimitri's.. giving it a lingering pat. Grace looked away.  
  
When she looked back, Hannah had taken her seat, and Dimitri was standing up, starting class. Grace glanced over at Hannah, only a few seats down from her and then back at Dimitri. With a frustrated yank, Grace pulled the zipper on her backpack, opening it to get her notebook.  
  
* * * 


	8. Time Brings Changes

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Drama, uh, drama.. a story needs some conflict and drama to give it steam. So, don't hate me too much for what's going to happen. Conflict.. food for the hungry masses.  
  
Chapter 8//Time brings Change  
  
Grace didn't dally today after her class. Her head was still steaming from seeing Hannah flirt with her Mr. Dimitri. Not only that, but all through class, Hannah kept raising her hand to be called on when Dimitri asked questions. And the even worse thing was that Hannah always had the right answers. Grace retracted into herself during class, not raising her hand even when she knew the answers (and she knew all the answers). When Dimitri dismissed them for the day, Grace was ready and she shot up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Grace?" His call stopped her.  
  
Grace turned around, and reluctantly walked to his desk. "Yeah?"  
  
Dimitri looked at her and then around the still partially full classroom. He lowered his voice and moved closer to her. "If you want to talk to me about this fight with your mother.."  
  
Grace crossed her arms and looked at the room. Hannah was slowly putting her books away, and sneaking glances up at Mr. Dimitri. Grace moved in front of him, blocking him from Hannah's view. "I would really like to, yeah."  
  
"I have a class to teach now, but.."  
  
"I know," Grace snuck a glance back at Hannah. "Maybe later today?"  
  
"Sure." Dimitri's eyes were filled with concern. Grace knew he was wondering what kind of fight could have caused her to move out of her house. "Did you want to meet somewhere?"  
  
Grace looked into his calm blue eyes, "Your house?"  
  
Dimitri looked away. Grace snuck another glance behind her. Hannah had finally left. "I don't think that's a good idea, Grace," Dimitri answered her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Dimitri looked at the clock, seeing that he had to leave. "I'll tell you later. How about let's just meet at the Sunrise Café? At 6ish?"  
  
Grace nodded, still wondering why he didn't want to meet at his house. They had had so many wonderful memories in that house. And it was such a more private place than some café. Grace walked with Dimitri to the classroom door, and they exchanged goodbyes in the hall, as they went their separate ways.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace arrived first at the little café. She took a booth towards the back, and waited. Five minutes later, Dimitri showed up. He slid into the seat across from her and they looked at each other in silence.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me why you moved out?" Dimitri asked.  
  
Grace nodded, but didn't answer as a waitress came and took their drink orders. They both got cappuccino. The waitress walked away and Grace spoke. "I got in a fight with my mother. And she kind of gave me an ultimatum. So I chose to move out."  
  
Dimitri's eyes waited for her to continue, to elaborate.  
  
"I moved in with Eli.. my stepbrother.."  
  
"I remember Eli," Dimitri said softly. Dimitri seemed to be waiting for something else, and Grace knew she would have to tell him everything.  
  
"The fight my mom and I had.. it was about my class with you." Grace looked to him, waiting for a reaction. When she got nothing more than a slight raise of his eyebrows, Grace continued. "When she found out it was you teaching me, she wanted me to drop the class. But I refuse and so I ended up moving out."  
  
"I guess how your mother feels is understandable after what happened.." Dimitri said uncomfortably. He looked down at his hands and Grace watched him play with a gold ring on his left hand. He looked up again and Grace saw something in his eyes that she didn't want to see. Grace grew afraid of what he was going to say. "But, uh, if you just tell her how things have changed, I'm sure she'd be more accepting."  
  
The waitress arrived with their mugs of cappuccino. Grace took a big sip of hers, even though it was still too hot. She just wanted to avoid the question that she knew she was going to have to ask. Grace took another sip and looked into his eyes. He was waiting for her to ask it, but Grace didn't want to. She didn't want to change things. She wanted everything to be free of conflict and drama. She didn't want to find out what he was hinting at. She had a feeling she wouldn't like it. Her heart pounded fearfully in her chest and she told herself she was being ridiculous. Just ask the damn question! Grace's hands trembled around the warm mug, but her mouth said the words calmly, "What do you mean.. things have changed?"  
  
Dimitri looked down, and he took a drink of his cappuccino. When he looked back at her, his blue eyes were swirled with distress that he didn't try to hide. His face, usually such a perfect calm mask, was filled with tribulation. Grace didn't even bother pretending to be calm and worriless anymore by sipping her drink. She just stared at him, waiting for the answer, she didn't want to hear. When he spoke, Grace's fears were answered. It had all changed!  
  
"Well, I'm married now, Grace."  
  
Grace's mind swirled with a jumble of confused, unhappy thoughts. She mumbled, "Married?"  
  
Dimitri nodded. He looked at Grace, but she turned her head away from him. This couldn't be happening! Why hadn't he said anything earlier? "Grace?" Dimitri asked.  
  
Grace stole a glance at his troubled face, and found it too hard to look at. "I've got.. to.. go.." Grace stumbled out of the booth and out of the café, not allowing herself a look back. Things had changed. It had been almost two years, but Grace had never thought things would have changed this much.  
  
* * * 


	9. Agreeing to the Unknown

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then Dimitri's Side  
  
Okay, so he's married.. it's not the end of the story, not at all!!! But, I'm going to take a break from Grace's point-of-view and actually try to write from Dimitri's perspective. So, we're going to take a jump back to where this story/series started from and write a few chapters in Dimitri's point-of-view of the events in the past chapters. This is something I did long ago with my first Eli/Grace fanfic, and it was fun, so I'll going to try it with this. I hope you like it! If not, at least I had fun trying!! ;)  
  
Chapter 9//Agreeing to the Unknown  
  
"No, Alabaster, I'm not going to do it." August Dimitri said firmly.  
  
Alabaster Jones looked up and his wrinkled face crinkled as he smiled. "I haven't even asked you anything yet."  
  
August moved in the office's chair, the leather surface squeaking beneath him. "When the President of the Personnel Department calls you in on the first day of classes, you don't need an explanation to know what he's going to ask."  
  
Alabaster's smiled widened. He and August were friends of a sort. As much friends as you could be with your boss. "You're too smart for your own good, August. So smart in fact, that it's a shame you don't teach more classes."  
  
"Jonesy, I said 'no'." August clasped his hands together in his lap. He had a feeling that he would end up teaching the class, no matter how much he argued, though. Alabaster had a way of getting people to do his bidding.  
  
"Come on, we're really in deep shit here," Alabaster said honestly. "We've been moving teachers around all day. And if I could get you to just take one more class on, then.." He looked to August, hopefully.  
  
August sighed, "You know how much I hated teaching just 'one more class' last semester. I'm no good in the sciences department, and teaching that biology class was too much. I'll just stick to the English department.. no science, no math.. you understand?"  
  
"Yes, yes, you told me all this before." Alabaster sorted through some papers on his desk. "And so I made sure that this extra class I'm offering you is an English class.. English 102."  
  
August considered it. Another English class wouldn't be so bad. He was already teaching an English 102, and he could use the same schedule of topics for another 102. He looked back at Alabaster and nodded. "Fine, fine, but you owe me."  
  
"Don't I always end up owing you somehow or another?" Alabaster's grin spread, taking up the majority of his face. He reached across the table and they shared a rather formal shaking of hands. "Golf, Sunday?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." August wasn't much of a golf fan, but constantly found himself on the greens, anyway.  
  
"Well, you better go. I'll put the info on the class in your mailbox." Alabaster dropped his head down to study the stacks of papers on his desk, and August left. Another class wouldn't be that bad. No, he found himself actually looking forward to another bright group of eager students to teach and mold.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, August found the information on the class Alabaster had promised him. He looked at the measly three sheets of paper. One had the time and dates of the class on it. Another had a list of the students taking the course. And the last was a handwritten note by Alabaster, thanking him. August quickly scanned the list of student's names. There looked to be about 30 names, but August knew from experience, that probably 10 students would end up dropping the class in the first week or so.  
  
August looked down the column that showed whether the student had passed into English 102 based on the pre-college examinations that were held to put students in the right English and Math or whether the student had worked their way into the class by taking the lower advanced classes first. He was pleased to see a good number of students had passed into the class. But, still he knew that didn't exactly mean that they were bright students who would work hard. And just because a student had to take earlier englishes, before English 102, didn't mean they weren't smart. He just hoped he would have a good class. A class that gave him their best.  
  
'Grace' August thought almost guiltily. She had been a perfect student. She had always been so eager, and her work had so much promise. She had had so much promise. He was almost surprised that no one else seemed to see that. To him, it had seemed that she had almost glowed with energy and intelligence, and yet he noticed that no one else seemed to see this of her, except to think of her being a 'show-off'. Yes, she became his little teacher's pet in a way. But, he just wanted to be a part of the reason she would become what she was. If he could influence her in anyway, boy, that would be amazing.  
  
And then things had changed somewhere along the way.. or maybe they hadn't changed, he had just been closing his eyes to the obvious. But, finally he admitted to himself that he had feelings for this beautiful, smart girl. But, silently admitting to feelings and acting on them are two different things, and he had been so careful not to act on his feelings. Sometimes, he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't been so careful? What if he had kissed her long before they had kissed goodbye? What would have happened?  
  
Grace Manning  
  
August blinked, staring down at the list of names again, thinking he had just imagined he had seen her name because he had been thinking of her. But, no, there was her name, halfway down the list. Grace Manning. Could it be a different Grace Manning? But, no, something in his gut was telling him it was the same, the one and only Grace Manning. She would just be starting college now, but August had always assumed she'd go to a good school, hell, a great school. Grace was so much more than this little two year school.  
  
August put the papers away in his briefcase. He gave the office secretary, Marilyn, a passing smile as he left the office mailroom. He couldn't think of Grace. Not now, not after so long. She would just be his student again, nothing more. August pushed open the office door to exit into the hallway and caught sight of the slim gold ring on his hand.  
  
What the hell was he doing? Why was he thinking back to his odd relationship with Grace when he was married? His wife deserved better than that. He couldn't rehash the past, no he had to go home and eat dinner with his wife and talk of his day to her and listen to hers. And there couldn't be any thought of Grace lingering in his head. August nodded slightly to himself, resolved, but deep down he wondered if he believed that he could really do that.  
  
* * * 


	10. Another Brick in the Wall

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then Dimitri's Side  
  
Chapter 10// Another Brick in the Wall  
  
On Wednesday, Dimitri entered the classroom for the first time. He began of course, by announcing who he was. But even as he did this he was wondering if SHE was here. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Dimitri." The room quieted down as the class listened to him. "I will be taking the place of Ms. Smithson. I hope I will be an adequate replacement. Two things you all should know before we go any farther. One: you will have to read in this class. Two: you will have to write in this class. If you are not willing to do either of these, feel free to walk out that door."  
  
Of course no one did. But, August could see the dislike in some of their eyes and knew that he most likely wouldn't be seeing those kids again. August looked slowly around the room, though, enjoying the way those students that were considering dropping the class squirmed under his eyes. And THERE.. there was Grace. In the front row, looking shocked at the sight of him. She didn't know HE was going to be her teacher, but August had had a head start, he had already known she was going to be his student. And, so he was prepared. The sight of her, looking slightly different, but still the same, didn't distract him.. well, it didn't distract him THAT much.  
  
"Good. I hope you all kept your word now, and read and write when I ask it of you. We will be doing 4 main essays and two short stories. Yes, that's 6 papers you have to write. Plus a few short essays when needed. Again, if anyone isn't prepared to give me that, then this class is not for you. I will expect you all to give me your best effort in your works. There will be plenty of chances to restructure and edit your papers, but if you don't have a good base to work from, you'll end up with a nicely structured piece of crap."  
  
Some students smiled softly, others just looked scared, and Grace looked far away, as if she was lost in her memories. What memories are dancing in her head? August wondered, already pretty sure he knew the answer to that.  
  
* * *  
  
He dismissed the class. He heard them go, his eyes focusing on Grace. He hadn't dared to really look at her during class. Not after that first glance. It was just too much. He couldn't believe it was her sitting there. Grace had her head down and was slowly putting her books away. August could tell she wanted to talk to him. He walked to the window, and considered this.  
  
Could he talk to her? What would he say? Should he just let it out right away that he was married? Or would that be too forward of him? Perhaps she was involved with someone else.. oh, yeah, he had never thought of that, but it was very possible. Grace might have found someone, someone else, in the time they spent apart. He couldn't just blurt out that he was married, because it was likely she didn't care. If she asked, yes, if she asked, then he would tell her.  
  
August heard her moving now, she was coming to join him at the window. He pretended to be studying the view of the parking lot, but he couldn't even focus on the blur of red, blue, and gray cars. He could only sense her, standing no more than two feet away from him.. after all this time, and she was back, by his side.  
  
Grace's hand moved and August realized she was pointing at the parking lot, "Fifth car in on the last row, the red Honda is mine."  
  
August focused on the car, picked it out of from the blur of similar cars, "Birthday present?"  
  
"Yeah, a birthday - slash - graduation present from my parents and Rick." Her voice was still so soft and lovely.  
  
"It's nice. It fits you." He became aware that she was turning away from the window and turning her body.. her body.. towards him.  
  
"I have a baby brother now. He's 1. His name is Dominic."  
  
He turned towards her finally, seeing so much in that moment. He saw the way her hair had gone longer, perhaps four inches longer, and the way it shined under the classroom lights. He saw the warm tan of a sunny summer lingering on her skin. He saw the way her shirt clung to her body, showing off her ample curves. He saw her full red lips. Most of all, he saw her eyes. Those intuitive eyes of hers, still searching for answers and truths. August saw too much in that moment, more than he wanted to see, more than he should be seeing. He forced himself to smile, "That's nice, Grace." He moved away, to his desk, away from her and those eyes.  
  
"So, what's new in your life?" Grace asked. "I didn't know you were teaching here. I, mean, you never told me where you were going."  
  
A pang of guilt. Undeserved guilt, he told himself. He hadn't gone anywhere after leaving the school. But, he hadn't told Grace that, a little voice added. Damn. "Yes, because I never went any where." He shrugged. "I still live in my house, I just switched schools."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know."  
  
Now, Dimitri could hear guilt in her voice and he felt bad for saying what he did. But he said the truth, didn't that count for anything? Why should he feel bad for saying the truth? He shouldn't, he shouldn't. He closed his briefcase with a final click. He looked back up at Grace. She was still so beautiful, but maybe even more beautiful than before. She seemed more confident of herself than before, more accepting of herself, and than just added to her beauty. There was no way this beautiful creature could not have a boyfriend. She must have someone. She was just so.. special. Grace moved uncomfortably under his gaze and August realized he was staring. He remembered a line from the Pink Floyd song "Another Brick in the Wall" with slight amusement, 'Hey, teachers, leave the kids alone!' He looked away and at his watch, not really seeing the position of the hands of the clock, just needed to get away, get away from here and from her. "I guess I'll see you on Friday, then?"  
  
He turned and headed for the door, hearing her call, "Yeah" after him. He made his escape. 'All in all, it's just another brick in the wall. All in all, you're just another brick in the wall.'  
  
* * *  
  
"How was that extra class you took on?"  
  
August turned in his chair at the sound of his wife's voice. "It went good. I think I scared half of them away," He called to her in the kitchen from his chair in the living room. He heard the jumble of pots and pans clanking, and a muttered curse. August sighed softly, thinking of other things as he got up to join his wife in the kitchen.  
  
"I hate cooking!" Angelina was saying as he entered.  
  
"Let me do it, then."  
  
Angelina turned, seeing her husband, and grimaced. "No, I'm going to be a good wife. For some god damn reason which I have yet to find out, you married me, you chose ME, so I'm going to cook you the DAMN chicken things I bought."  
  
August smiled slightly. He used to be amused by this. He used to enjoy to watching her try to cook. He used to sit on top of the countertop and laugh and smile at her as she burnt things and broke things. And he would kiss her, interrupt her from cooking, and led her into the bedroom, so they wouldn't have to actually eat the awful things that were supposed to be meatloaf or pot roast, but didn't resemble anything close. And that was only two months ago.. two months ago, she had amused him. But now..  
  
"Why don't we just go out, then?" August asked.  
  
Angelina slammed a pan on top of stove. Her blond hair flew around her face as she faced him with an angry scowl on her pretty face. "I want to cook for you!"  
  
"Why don't you just give it up? I'm a good cook.. let me cook for you." Dimitri moved to his wife, feeling a sudden unexpected flash of love for the woman he married five months ago. He got close enough to put his hands on her slim waist before she pushed him away.  
  
"I have to preheat or butter.. or something." Angelina turned back to the cookbook she had opened.  
  
August watched her. "I don't think you should do.." He began as he watched her put the chicken breasts on an unsprayed pan. She threw him a look that shut him up. He waited. She began to prepare a marinate or something, August couldn't really tell. The kitchen filled with the heavy smell of burnt chicken. Angelina began cursing as the chicken stuck to the frying pan. He used to be amused also, by the way she would curse like a sailor.. but now..  
  
"I screwed up another meal!" Angelina complained. She threw the spatula she had been using angrily at the sink and missed. Instead of picking it up, she stormed out of the room. August picked up the spatula, and put it in the dish-filled sink, making a mental note to himself to do the dishes. He went and turned off the burner on the stove and moved the frying pan with the burnt chicken to the sink, letting the faucet water run over it and then saw that it was useless. The frying pan had already gone through too many of Angelina's attempts at cooking. He went to the trash and tossed the frying pan in it and made a mental note to buy more pans.  
  
He smelled smoke, but it wasn't from the ruined meal. Recently Angelina had begun smoking again. August sighed, opening the kitchen window, letting the fresh air come in and mingle with the oppressive air.  
  
* * * 


	11. Factoring the Equation

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and ThenDimitri's Side  
  
:) Ah! Thanks for the reviews! It's wonderful to know that people out there actually care about this story. I love the comments. So true, so true. I have a tendency to just write the story in one shot, let word do all the spell checking and grammar checking, and not really reread it again. LOL. So, that was a fear about writing in Mr. D's point of view.. I don't automatically think in perfect grammar :)! LOL, but I'm trying. Oh, and sorry about the 'Thank god' thing, and I'm a Christian too, and I mean 'Thank God', I just don't always write it that way. Anyways, I'm so glad for the helpful reviews. Hmmm.. and the show must go on..  
  
Chapter 11// Factoring the Equation  
  
"Dimitri!"  
  
August Dimitri turned at the sound of Alabaster's voice in the hall. Students moved around them as they walked closer to each other. "Yes?"  
  
Alabaster smiled and led him towards the dining room where they sat at a small table in the back. "How's the class going?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Alabaster said, making small talk. August felt there was something Alabaster was just waiting to say.. something he was building up to.  
  
August nodded, glancing at the clock. It was almost one. He could just imagine Grace waiting for him to arrive, waiting to talk to him. But, was he ready to talk to her?  
  
"So, I saw, uh, something in your file." Alabaster said uneasily.  
  
August looked back at his friend and saw the look in his eyes. Only one thing in his file could make Alabaster look like that. He waited for him to say the words.  
  
"You were suspended - with pay - for the second half of the semester at the high school."  
  
"Yes, I told you that."  
  
"There wasn't a reason listed, but I noticed it was in connection to a student," Alabaster continued.  
  
"I told you the reason, Jonesy. There was a student that I was close to - that I was a mentor to- and rumors spread about it, and they decided the acquisitions were unfounded. At the end of my suspension, they offered to take me back, but I refused. And I came here."  
  
"Oh, yes," Alabaster nodded, but the tense look remained on his face. "I remember you saying that."  
  
August looked at the clock. He should really be getting to class. "..But?" He prompted Alabaster.  
  
"No buts. I just, I know that what happened at the high school is supposed to be sealed, but as a friend, I had to talk to you." Alabaster leaned across the table. "I know it was Grace Manning, who you had this incident with. And I happened to notice that she was listed as in your class."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You didn't notice?" Alabaster asked. "Well, maybe she dropped the class."  
  
"No, no. I did notice. I talked to her, in fact." August said, unwillingly.  
  
"Oh, August.." Alabaster said with disdain.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything, Alabaster." August said reassuringly, "That was then, this is now. Besides, even if.. something happened, she's 18 now."  
  
Alabaster looked to August in shock, "What about your wife?"  
  
August own eyes widened as he realized he hadn't even been thinking about her. He had been making excuses so it would be okay if he and Grace were to be together. He hadn't even factored Angelina into the equation.  
  
"August, are you thinking of cheating on your wife, with a student?"  
  
"No, no," August managed, "I was just saying, the girl is 18 now, she's not a minor."  
  
"Oh," Alabaster said, not convinced. "But she's still a student, and the college's rules forbid teacher-student relationships."  
  
"I know that." August assured him. "And it's not going to happened, believe me. I have Angelina.."  
  
"Yes, Angelina.." Alabaster added, his face developing a dreamy smile at the thought of August's face. Alabaster had never tried to hide his crush on Angelina from August. "Alright, but be careful around this girl. She probably still has a crush on you, and these college girls have their ways of getting close to their teachers." Alabaster smiled slyly, "I know that from experience.. I used to teach, you know."  
  
"I know." August said. "Look, I have to go teach my class." They exchanged goodbyes, and August headed off to his class. He arrived just at one and noticed Grace looking intently at him. But he couldn't look back at her. He couldn't see her as anything but another student.  
  
* * *  
  
After class ended, August knew that Grace would want to talk to him. He didn't think he was ready to talk to her, but he wasn't going to just avoid her. He couldn't hurt her like that. But still, part of him wondered if it would be better if he did avoid her. How could he talk to her after all this time? What should he say? Should he tell her about his wife? His heart ached at that thought and he decided he would wait until the right time to tell her.  
  
"Was there something I could help you with?" August asked her, tapping his briefcase nervously.  
  
"Don't act like that!" Grace snapped at his teacherly question.  
  
August felt like screaming, 'It's the only way I can act, with you!' But instead all that came out was a cool sounding, "Like what?" He looked to her, wondering if she was going to bring up their past. Half hoping she wouldn't, but half hoping she would.  
  
"Like nothing ever happened!"  
  
She was still the same Grace. August was pleased. He looked uneasily out the window and then at the door, wondering how to respond. He looked back to her; she was still waiting for him to say anything. "Grace.." He said, the word coming out with more sentiment than he intended it to have. "I don't think this is the place, or the time," August said firmly.  
  
"Come on," Grace said persistently, "I'm not a child anymore. You can talk to me..WE can talk.  
  
"Grace, you were never a child." The words slipped out without thought. But the idea of Grace thinking she had been a child back then, was laughable. She had been as grown up as he, himself, was - perhaps even more grown up, because she never backed down from her feelings for him. It had taken all his effort to turn down her advances, to pretend there was nothing between them. And in the end, he couldn't resist it any longer, and they had kissed.  
  
"So, can we just talk?" Grace asked, with hope in her eyes.  
  
No, they couldn't talk. Not really. Things were different. And if they talked, he would have to tell her about Angelina. How could he explain Angelina to her? He, himself, didn't even understand his relationship with the woman. It was too complicated to explain in the few minutes he had before his next class. "I really can't, Grace. I have a class to teach in another room in a few minutes."  
  
"Fine. Fine." Grace's eyes looked betrayed.  
  
"Grace, no," August wanted that look to disappear. "We'll talk, sometime, okay?" He asked, not even sure if he meant it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Grace said unhappily.  
  
"Grace, I.. things are.." August head was screaming to tell her that he was married. But if he told her he was married, wouldn't that end things between them? Wasn't that what he wanted.. or at least what he should want? If he just came out with it and told Grace about Angelina, then they could just be teacher and student again. So, why couldn't he tell her?  
  
"No, I get it," Grace said bitterly.  
  
"We will talk, okay?" August tried to reassure her. Grace's eyes looked so empty. He didn't want to leave her feeling this way. He felt a need to comfort her and to be there for her. Grace turned away from him, and August pleaded, "Okay?" She didn't answer and August felt drawn to her, and he found his hand landing on her shoulder. He found himself standing no less than a foot away from her. He found himself staring intently at the back of her head and at the soft curve of her neck. Her shoulder felt so warm. He found himself thinking of the KISS.  
  
Grace turned around, surprising him with all his emotions laid out on his face. He moved to his desk, and snuck a glance up at Grace, who looked pleased with what she had seen. Now, he had to tell her about Angelina. He had to say SOMETHING. He couldn't mislead her like this. But, he was going to. He was going to leave her thinking whatever it was she was thinking, and not tell her the truth. What kind of man was he? "I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Weren't we going to talk?" Grace asked.  
  
'Yes!' the inner good August screamed, 'Now tell her!' 'I don't want to tell her, not yet' the inner bad August said firmly. The two fought it out and August found himself saying something in the middle, "Uh, yeah. Sometime. I'm very busy now with all new students and classes to teach. But, uh, sometime." He left her with that, his troubled self leaving the room.  
  
* * * 


	12. Giving you the Truth

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then Dimitri's Side  
  
Okay, *after* this chapter, we get to finally continue on the story.. starting from where we left them, with August telling her he was married. What will Grace do now? But, okay now to this chapter.. Dimitri's side of their meeting in the café and such. OKAY. I have too much fun writing these things.. lol. Anyways, thanks as always for reading and reviewing. Oh, and I couldn't resist doing a flashback of the wine scene. :)  
  
Chapter 12//Giving you the Truth  
  
August couldn't believe he had agreed to meet Grace at this little café. But his heart felt too guilty for not having told her about his wife yet. He had come to school Monday, resolved that he was going to tell her as soon as he got a chance. He couldn't let her go on, without the truth. She had to know, and as much as it hurt him, he had to tell her.  
  
August spotted her quickly as he entered the café. He slid into the seat across from her and remembered what she had said earlier, about moving out. "So, are you going to tell me why you moved out?" He asked, it was a better start than just blurting out that he was married.  
  
After the waitress had taken their order, Grace said, "I got in a fight with my mother. And she kind of gave me an ultimatum. So, I chose to move out."  
  
He knew there was move it then that, and waited patiently.  
  
"I moved in with Eli.. my stepbrother.."  
  
August faltered at that. He had never established whether Grace had a boyfriend or not, he realized. It was quite possible she did. And it was quite possible she didn't. But, August remembered the way Grace used to talk about Eli. It always sounded like there was something there.. August had been jealous of this 'Eli'. He remembered the night he first met Eli. It had been at the cast party at Grace's house. Grace had been missing in action, and he had drank a little too much of the wine he had discovered in Grace's parent's fridge. And then Grace came in, soaked with rain. Ah, he remembered it well, in spite of the red wine that had been making its way through his system.  
  
(memory flashback***)  
  
August had been in front of the open fridge, pouring another cup of the wine he had found, when Grace entered. Grace had looked surprised to see him and had let out a dazed "Hi."  
  
"Hi!" August had said, suddenly aware of the stolen wine he was holding. And very, very aware of the way the rain had plastered her hair beautifully around her face.  
  
Grace pulled off her wet coat, and hung it up. "I got caught in the rain. I was just.. walking."  
  
If he had been in better senses, he would have asked her way she had been walking around, instead of at the cast party. But all he could think of was the wine. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, depends."  
  
"I, uh, helped myself to some of your parent's wine." He grinned, giddily, happy that she was finally there.  
  
"Oh," Grace joined in his happiness and laughed slightly.  
  
"Don't tell anyone." He smiled at her, delighted in seeing her laugh. She looked so beautiful. Her red shirt was the same color of the wine. Her face was still damp from the rain.  
  
"I don't think they'd actually mind." Grace said.  
  
August moved forward, wanting to see if she smelled like the rain. Wanting to be closer to her. "You know, you.. you're INCREDIBLE. You are an incredibly talented person."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"I, myself, am a fraud. But you are not. You're the real deal. And maybe I've been harsh on you but that's only because the world is harsh, Grace and I want you.. to be ready for it." The words came out without hesitation, guided by the wine, which was warming his belly. Guided by her beauty, which was warming his heart.  
  
"What do you mean? You're not a fraud."  
  
Oh, Grace.. "Tonight you let everything inside you actually show. Which I believe is the only thing in the world worth doing." August moved back. "Although, I've never been willing to do it.. myself. So how did you do it? Do you know? I mean, what made tonight so different?"  
  
"You. You made it different. What you said," Grace answered and August was pleased.  
  
"It doesn't have to be a secret," Grace said, looking intently at him. August looked to her, and his confusion must have been showing on his face, because she elaborated, "I mean, I don't think they'd mind. About the wine."  
  
He had forgotten about the wine, "Maybe not."  
  
Grace moved closer to him and asked softly, "Can I taste it?"  
  
She gave him a sweet beautiful smile and reached for the cup. Her fingertips grazed his and he found himself staring at their touching fingers, with lust for her in his heart. If he hadn't drank the wine, he might be thinking straighter.. oh hell, maybe even if he was sober he'd still be looking at her this way. He didn't think it was possible to see Grace looking this beautiful and not wanting to kiss her. Kiss her.. yes, that sounded good. He looked up at her, and thought..  
  
"Oh, great! You're still here!" Grace's mother, Lily, came into the kitchen, interrupting them.  
  
Grace spun away from him, taking away the light touch of her fingers on his. August looked down at his sad plastic cup of wine and found himself needing to explain. "Oh, yes, I've helped myself to some of your wine."  
  
Lily didn't even seem to hear, or maybe she just didn't care. "I didn't get to tell you what a wonderful, wonderful job you did!"  
  
"Oh, it was my pleasure." August said.  
  
Lily turned to her daughter, "Where were you sweetie? Everyone was looking for you." Lily put her hand on Grace's forehead and said, very motherly, "You looked flushed. Hmm."  
  
August looked at his wine guiltily again, but then realized he had never given Grace the taste she had asked for.  
  
"Wasn't Grace just, just so real tonight?"  
  
August looked at Grace, remembering his babbling speech earlier, "Incredibly real."  
  
"I got so caught up, I didn't even remember it was you."  
  
Grace mumbled, "Me too."  
  
The door opened again, and this time it was a young man coming in with the rain.  
  
"Hey, where were you? We saved you a seat?" Lily asked of the newcomer.  
  
August saw the man put his arm around Grace's shoulder out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry," The guy said and August decided he must be Eli. Lily distracted him by showing him the cake she had gotten out of the fridge and when he looked up again, he saw Grace shrugging Eli's arm off her. Grace moved to the table and picked up the forks her mother had forgotten. "Do you need any help?" Eli asked her, pleadingly.  
  
"No, I got it." Grace said firmly and left.  
  
August watched her go. He thought of the wine, and took a small sip.  
  
"Sorry I missed the play. I heard it was good." Eli said.  
  
August blinked, suddenly a clear thought coming to his head in spite of the wine. Eli had missed the play.. August had wondered many times if Grace had feelings for Eli. Eli missing the play.. the great performance that Grace had put on, suddenly displaying more emotion than she had ever done before. Funny, wasn't it, that the scene in which Grace had displayed the sudden emotion was the scene in which her character was upset when her love didn't come. No, not really funny. August was seeing things more clearly than he wanted to.  
  
"So, you're Mr. Dimitri, right?" Eli, still there, still talking to him.  
  
"Mmm hmm," August said with disdain. He was MR. Dimitri, why did he think he could ever be just August with Grace?  
  
"I'm her stepbrother," Eli said.  
  
August looked at the boy, seeing how classically handsome he was. This was Grace's Eli. "Oh, yes, she's mentioned YOU." Another sip of the wine.  
  
"She's mentioned you too," Eli said uncomfortably.  
  
"You're a musician, aren't you?" August asked, making small talk.  
  
"No, not really. I, uh.." Eli answered and August had had enough of it, and walked away. He couldn't stay any longer.  
  
(***end of flashback scene)  
  
"I remember Eli," August told Grace softly as the memory danced in his head.  
  
"The fight my mom and I had.. it was about my class with you. When she found out it was you teaching me, she wanted me to drop the class. But I refused, and so I ended up moving out."  
  
So, did that mean she DIDN'T have a boyfriend if her mother was so worried about him being near her? August didn't take the time to ponder that question; he knew it was time to tell Grace about Angelina. "I guess how your mother feels is understandable after what happened," He said, and it brought up a memory of Lily's angry eyes at the end, as she came in and ended their goodbye talk in the classroom. "But, uh, if you just tell her how things have changed, I'm sure she'll be more accepting."  
  
The waitress arrived and Grace delayed the evitable, by taking sips of her cappuccino. But she was a strong girl and August knew she wouldn't pretend to ignore what he had said. She would ask, and she did.. oh, sweet Grace. "What do you mean.. things have changed?"  
  
Now, it was time to tell her. August delayed his answer by playing the same trick Grace did, and sipping his drink. Then he looked up at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, he let it out. "Well, I'm married now, Grace."  
  
"Married?" Grace mumbled, her face ghostly white. Her eyes looked, searchingly, into his. He nodded, and she turned away.  
  
"Grace?"  
  
"I've got.. to.. go." Grace said, and like that, she was gone.  
  
* * * 


	13. If the Train Falls off the Tracks

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Okay, back to Grace's point - of - view, and if I feel the story needs a little more Dimitri, I'll switch over to his point-of-view.. anyways, lots of love..  
  
Chapter 13//If the train falls off the tracks (do you want your money back?)  
  
"Married?" Eli echoed Grace's announcement.  
  
"Yeah.. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier!" Grace cried, upset.  
  
"Wow," Eli said, thinking it over. "Well, are you going to tell Lily?"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Grace asked, falling down angrily on top of Eli's bed. Eli sat down next to her.  
  
"Well.. now she won't have any reason to say you can't take the class. He's married.."  
  
Grace gasped, "No, it's not like THAT!" Eli waited for her to go on. "I saw that he had feelings for me.. I saw it in his face."  
  
"Yeah, but is he the kind of guy that would cheat on his wife? Are you the kind of girl that would let him?" Eli said as gently as he could.  
  
Grace shook her head, "No, yes.. I don't know! This ruined everything! Why does he have to be married?"  
  
"I don't know." Eli said, patting her shoulder lightly.  
  
* * *  
  
"He's what?" Lily said into the phone.  
  
"I ran into him at the store last month.. I ran into him and his wife," Lily's friend Heather informed her.  
  
Lily took this in. Mr. Dimitri was married..  
  
"So, what were you going to ask me?" Heather asked.  
  
Lily, forgetting the reason she had called her friend in the first place, only said dully into the phone, "Oh, uh, nothing. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Heather voice sounded confused, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Lily replaced the phone and slowly thought it over. Then she picked up the phone again and dialed the number to Eli's apartment.  
  
"Hello?" Eli answered.  
  
"Hey, E.. is Grace there?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um, hold on, let me check," Eli said, although Lily was pretty sure he already knew if Grace was there or not.. He just wanted to ask her whether or not she wanted to talk to her mother.  
  
"Hello?" Grace voice came on.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" Lily asked, not liking the sadness to Grace's voice.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How's school going?" Lily asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I was just wondering.. if you wanted to come home?"  
  
"Mom, we talked about this." Grace voice said firmly.  
  
"I know.. I just wanted to tell you that I changed my mind. You don't have to give up that class. Just come home."  
  
"I don't know, mom." Grace said with a sigh. "I'll think about it."  
  
Lily smiled, pleased with that at least, "Alright. Bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* * *  
  
Wednesday came. Wednesday went. Grace just couldn't make herself go to class. She couldn't face him right now. Not after he had told her that he was married! Married! Grace wondered what his wife was like. Grace wondered what his life was like. How had things changed this much? Why had she thought he would still be.. unattached? Why had she thought his life would be the same? Why hadn't she seen this?  
  
* * *  
  
August noticed Grace wasn't there on Wednesday. He wasn't surprised. Not after what he did to her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bumpkin, is that you?"  
  
"Yes," August called to Angelina, who seemed in a good mood. She only called him bumpkin when she was extremely happy. August headed towards her voice, towards the bedroom.  
  
Angelina smiled up at him, a suitcase opened on the bed.  
  
August waited for her to explain herself, but she just kept packing. "What's going on?"  
  
Angelina laughed giddily, "They want ME!" She twirled in a happy circle, her short skirt flying up. "The director for that play, Two on the Roof, wants me to come with them! It's so f*cking awesome!"  
  
"Go with them.. where?"  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Angelina looked guiltily away from his questioning eyes. "I auditioned for the play last week. It's a really good part and they are planning on touring the country with it."  
  
"You didn't tell me," August said, a chill in his voice.  
  
Angelina furrowed her brow at him, hearing his coldness. "Come on, be happy for me! It's a great part!"  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"Five months," Angelina closed the first suitcase and opened another one. "It's not that long, bumpkin!"  
  
August sighed, "I wish you would have told me."  
  
Angelina looked angrily up at him, "I wish you would have told me too."  
  
"Told you what?" August asked, exasperated.  
  
"About that girl.. in your class." Angelina walked to the closet and began taking out clothes. She looked back at her silent husband, "Alabaster and I had a talk."  
  
August couldn't believe it. "Alabaster told you that!"  
  
Angelina wrinkled her nose, either at him or at the dress she was carrying. "Yeah. He believes in honesty, unlike some other chicken-shit I know."  
  
"What exactly did he say?"  
  
"Just that you were involved with this girl when you were her teacher in high school and now she has tracked you down and is in your class again." Angelina said.  
  
August smiled, "That's what he said?"  
  
"Yup. I don't know why you didn't just tell me.." Angelina looked up at him. "Just don't f*ck her, okay?"  
  
August eyes widened, "Of course not.."  
  
Angelina's chilly blue eyes surveyed him. "You married ME," She reminded him.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Why did you marry me?" Angelina asked suddenly.  
  
"Because I love you," August answered after a pause.  
  
Angelina shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder about that."  
  
August didn't know what to say, so he asked instead, "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Today," Angelina closed the second suitcase and began on a third.  
  
"Today?" August echoed in surprise. "And you're just telling me about this now?"  
  
Angelina nodded, not seeing anything wrong with that. August sighed and left the bedroom. He couldn't believe Angelina. She had no consideration for anyone but herself. August sat on the couch, thinking about this new event. A part of him was actually happy to have some space from his wife.. and that was deplorable. She was his wife. He had married her.  
  
* * * 


	14. Kind of like Quicksand

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
As always, thanks for reading..  
  
Chapter 14//Kind of like Quicksand  
  
Grace knew she had to go to class. She couldn't just avoid going forever, not unless she wanted to fail a class in her first semester as a college student. And she wasn't going to drop the class.. the idea of dropping it, and giving in, just disgusted her. No, she would go, she would work, she would learn, and she wouldn't show him how much his announcement was affecting her. No, it was her turn to play normal.  
  
Grace arrived at class with a few minutes to spare. She noticed Hannah cozying up to Dimitri, but today it didn't bug her as much as before. In fact, it was a relief, because it meant that Dimitri was too busy to notice her and try to talk to her. The last thing she wanted was for him to pity her, and tell her he was sorry. She didn't know if she could take that.  
  
Hannah backed away from Dimitri's desk and threw Grace a look of triumph. Grace hide a sneer from the poor girl. She didn't know anything. She obviously didn't know that her beloved Mr. Dimitri was married. Grace watched as Hannah sat down in the desk next to her, and a new thought came.. Maybe Hannah knew he was married and just didn't care? Grace's stomach turned over as she nervously pondered that idea.  
  
"Shall we start?" Mr. Dimitri asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace couldn't avoid it. She had to talk to Dimitri after class, and ask him for the homework from the class she had missed on Wednesday. So, she had to talk to him. Still, she could have done it quickly, right after he ended class, but Grace found herself stalling, until the room had cleared. She moved closer to August and said quickly, "Can I have the homework from Wednesday?"  
  
Dimitri looked up at her in surprise. His mind had been somewhere else. "Uh, sure, Grace, oh course." He opened his lesson book and read off the chapters she was supposed to have read and handed her a sheet of questions.  
  
"Thanks," Grace said, putting the paper in her backpack. She zipped her backpack up again and put it on her back and then hesitated. But the right words wouldn't come.  
  
Dimitri had been looking out the window and he turned back to her, filling her silence with his own words. "Did you ever find your ending?"  
  
Grace looked up at him, her heart warming. Just having him say something like that, made her care for him even more. "Yeah, well.. kind of."  
  
August's freckled cheeks crinkled as he smiled at her. "Kind of?"  
  
"I'm still working on it, I guess. There's always more room for improvement. Right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Grace smiled and turned her head, looking out the window at the clear early fall sky. "What's her name?"  
  
"Hmm?" August said in surprise.  
  
"Your wife?" Grace looked back at him, her voice calm and strong.  
  
"Angelina." August told her. "She's an actress. I met her about a year ago."  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Grace managed. They looked at each other, carefully. "Are you.. Do you have any children?" Grace asked hesitantly, suddenly picturing him and his Angelina surround by beautiful freckled kids.  
  
August laughed. "No, no. Angelina doesn't like children very much."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." Grace said softly.  
  
August shrugged and stood up. "Um, I probably shouldn't even ask, but.."  
  
Grace smiled sweetly at him, "What?"  
  
"Did you want to show me some of your stories?" August breathed out.  
  
"Oh!" Grace hadn't expected that. "Yeah, of course!"  
  
August smiled, and he sifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Tonight at my house?"  
  
Grace looked at him, trying to study him, but trying not to show her confusion. Why was he so eager to become a part of her life again after what had happened between them? What about his Angelina? Grace felt bad, remembering Eli words.. Eli asking her if she was the kind of girl who would come between a man and his wife. But, Grace felt helpless to stop what was happening. She could not turn Dimitri down. She felt too much for him to say no. Besides, he was just going to be reading her stories, right? "Yes."  
  
"Great.. I see you tonight then.. anytime after 6, ok?"  
  
"Okay." Grace watched him go, immobile.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace knocked at the sliding glass doors, feeling a wave of déjà vu. How many times had she entered his house through these doors? Grace heard him call out and she entered. The house looked pretty much the same. There were a few changes that hinted at the fact that a woman lived her now also. Grace watched towards the fridge and couldn't help but not look at the pictures on it. There was a wedding picture..  
  
Grace studied the face of the pretty blond standing next to Dimitri. This was Angelina.. Mrs. August Dimitri. Grace turned away from the picture in disgust and saw August standing behind her.  
  
"Were you hungry or thirsty?" He asked her.  
  
Grace shook her head 'no'. They looked at each other. "So, is Angelina here tonight?"  
  
"No, she's in a traveling play. She'll be gone for a few months." August said without a hint of sorrow.  
  
"Oh." Grace said, unsure. What did this mean?  
  
"Come on, I can read your stories in the living room."  
  
Grace followed him, realizing her big mistake. "I actually, kind of, forgot to bring them."  
  
"Oh, well, then.. we'll just talk." August sat down on the couch and Grace sat down next to him.  
  
They both looked around the room, until finally their eyes met. Grace felt her feelings for him showing on her face, despite her trying to hide them. Her eyes began to fill up with tears.  
  
"Grace.." August said softly, reaching for her. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
Grace cried, unabashedly on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Grace. I never meant to hurt you." August's words comforted her.  
  
"I know you didn't." Grace pulled away from him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you, either."  
  
"But, Grace.. you didn't!"  
  
"No, I never came back to you.. after that kiss, I never tried to find you. I just gave up." Grace felt the words tumbling out. "I could have came to your house.. I should have, but I didn't. I just let it be over. I let our kiss be the ending. But, I always wanted to change the ending.. I always still wanted to continue on with our story."  
  
"Grace.." August sighed softly. His hand reached for her face and brushed her cheek softly.  
  
"August.." Grace said, saying his name out loud for the first time ever. August's eyes tinkled happily at her, and Grace let out a soft laugh. She turned her head, making his hand fall away from her face. "But, things have changed now, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does that have to matter?" Grace asked, her eyes searching his. "Can't we just continue our story, anyways?"  
  
"You should never give up on a good story," August said after a long pause.  
  
Then they were moving together, and their lips touched briefly, ever so briefly. They tilted their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes. Grace smiled, and he smiled back. And then they were kissing again.  
  
(memory flashback***)  
  
"I hate them. I do! I mean, what gives them the right?" Grace cried angrily. They were standing in his kitchen. Grace hated that the school board might take away his license. All because of some stupid girl spreading rumors.  
  
"Well, state laws. For one thing."  
  
"No, I'm serious! I hate it. I mean, that they, they think they can just control our lives like that!" Grace clenched her fists. "It's just so unfair!"  
  
"Grace, it isn't that unfair," Dimitri says gently. "I'm expected-"  
  
"No," Grace said firmly. "It's unfair to ME." August didn't say anything, just looked at her and Grace continued, "Because everyone in that entire school thinks we did all this stuff, and we never even got to even do it because you never even let me!"   
  
August smiled at her and Grace took a step towards him, "Don't laugh at me!"  
  
Dimitri just laughs and smiles sweetly at her, "I.I can't help it."  
  
Grace looked intently at him, feeling her angry and frustration disappearing as she looked into his calm blue eyes. A tear fell down her cheek, but Grace didn't care. There were so many things she had to say to this man. Grace laughed slightly and looked down and then back up at the man who changed her life. "I read what you wrote, in the book you gave me.. Thank you."  
  
August nodded a silent acknowledgment. They continued staring absorbedly at each other.  
  
Grace moved towards him, and her hands grasped his shoulders, and without pausing to think, she kissed him. One single, all too brief kiss, but a perfect kiss all the same. She felt him leaning back into her, and he was kissing her back. Then the kiss ended and Grace moved away.  
  
August didn't say anything. He blinked, his mouth slightly ajar with shock. Grace looked down, noticed the way their shoes were touching and laughed lightly. She looked back up and suddenly it all hits her. They had kissed. And he had kissed her back, he hadn't pulled away. "Oh my God."  
  
"Uh huh," A silent acknowledgement from him. And the slightest of smiles from his face.  
  
Grace looked around, at the kitchen, taking in the scenery of their first kiss with pure happiness. "I'm going home now." Grace picked up her backpack and made her exit.  
  
(***end of memory flashback)  
  
* * * 


	15. You Give Love a Bad Name

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
In this chapter, we get a flashback of a different kind-we get a look into why Dimitri ever married Angelina in the first place. Thanks for reading, as always.  
  
Chapter 15//You Give Love a Bad Name  
  
Just as their kisses began to get heated, August pulled away. Grace looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Grace, I shouldn't. We shouldn't."  
  
Grace looked intently into his eyes, "No, we SHOULD. We should have done this a long time ago."  
  
August shook his head, "No.. I mean, I married now, Grace."  
  
Grace nodded, "I know, but this just feels so right. I can look past the fact that you're married."  
  
"You might be able to look past it, Grace," August said sadly, "But I can't."  
  
Grace looked down, at where his arms were still wrapped around her waist. August noticed them, and let out a tortured laugh, moving his hands away from her. "It may be very hard, but I know I have to do what is fair to my wife."  
  
"What about what is fair to me?" Grace asked.  
  
"Oh, Grace, don't you see that I want to.. that I want to so bad," August paused, and took a deep breath. "But I can't. I just can't do that to Angelina."  
  
"Then why did you ever invite me here in the first place?" Grace asked, accusingly.  
  
August sighed, "Because I thought maybe I COULD. I thought maybe I could cheat on my wife, but now.. I know I can't, no matter how much I want to."  
  
Grace nodded and stood up, "I'll go, then." She looked at him, giving him time to object. But he didn't.  
  
August watched her go and his head fell into his hands and he thought. He thought of Angelina.  
  
(memory flashback***)  
  
August pulled on her hand, "Come on."  
  
Angelina giggled, using one hand to hold onto her hat, "I can't, Auggie!"  
  
August didn't listen to her words and pulled his girlfriend further down the beach. The warm sand sifted between his toes and the hot sun was already creating new freckles on his skin. "You'll love it!"  
  
Angelina laughed again, and picked up her pace. Pretty soon the two of them were running down the beach, scaring up landed seagulls. The beach was empty except for them. August was surprised no one else had discovered this secret little beach spot besides them yet. It was like a little piece of heaven.  
  
"Where are we going?" Angelina asked as they ran down the beach. August reached for her hand again, holding it as they made their way further down the beach.  
  
"Here," August said, coming to a stop. Here, the water wasn't as rocky and the current wasn't as strong. It was perfect for a nice little dip. "Let's go swimming."  
  
"No!" Angelina cried, laughing, she let her hat fall off and land on the sandy beach. Her blond hair swirled around her face, making her more beautiful than usual. "You know I don't swim!"  
  
"I know you've said you don't swim.. but what you say and what you do are two different things," August began to pull her towards the water.  
  
"No!" Angelina laughed, "I'll get my clothes wet!"  
  
"Then take them off!" August said, looking at her seductively.  
  
"You know I'm not wearing a swimsuit!"  
  
"Then we'll go in our underwear!" August pulled his shirt off, and to his girlfriend's dismay, pulled off his shorts too, exposing his gray boxer- briefs. "Come on!"  
  
Angelina giggled and ran up the beach away from him, but August could run faster and he caught her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and threatened, "I'll just have to throw you in then!"  
  
"No! No!" Angelina wiggled out of his arms and smiled. "Alright, I'll do it." She pulled off her tank top and shorts, revealing her matching black underwear. "But I'll get you back for this, someday!"  
  
August smiled and took her hand and then both made their way into the chilly water. As they got waist high, August reached over and took her into his arms. He kissed her shivering lips and soon they both were plenty warm.  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Angelina cried as August urged her further out.  
  
"Oh, f*ck, it's cold!" Angelina whimpered.  
  
August took her into his arms again, this time the water was all the way up to their shoulders. He kissed her and pulled back, looking at her intently. Angelina looked back at him, her smile dazzling.  
  
Then August sunk under the water and Angelina cried out in shock. "Auggie! August, get back up here!"  
  
August rose back up to the surface, his face dripping with water.  
  
"What were doing, you crazy son of a bitch?" Angelina cried, slapping him on the shoulder, "You scared me!"  
  
August grinned, slicked back his long wet hair, which was hanging in his face. He reached for her hands under the water and took them in his own. "I was trying to get down on one knee. You're supposed to get down on one knee when you propose."  
  
Angelina's mouth hung open with surprise.  
  
"But I guess we'll have to make do without that. Angelina, will you marry me?"  
  
Angelina shook her head in disbelief, "How can you ask me that?"  
  
"You're supposed to say either yes or no."  
  
Angelina studied him, and after a long pause, "Yes, you crazy f*ck, yes!"  
  
(***end of memory flashback)  
  
August picked up the phone. He had to talk to Angelina. He shouldn't have ever invited Grace back to his house. He knew what he was doing, but he had just thought.. He just hadn't been thinking clearly. August loved Angelina, he did. Sometimes he forgot that. But now it had all come back to him so strongly. He had to talk to her - he had to hear her voice. Then, he would see he was doing the right thing. Then he could forget about Grace.  
  
August dialed her cell phone number. It rang and rang. Finally a recorded message came on saying that the number he was trying to reach was unavailable at this time. Angelina had her phone off. August slammed the phone back in the receiver with frustration.  
  
* * *  
  
"Grace, I'm so glad you decided to come back home," Lily said to her daughter.  
  
Grace nodded, and began unpacking the bags she had brought back from Eli's apartment. Her mother watched her from the doorway to the garage apartment. "Are things okay between us?"  
  
Grace looked up at her mother, "Yes, they are."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About him.. Mr. Dimitri," Lily explained.  
  
Grace looked at her mother carefully, "What do you mean? Is this about the class, because I thought you said--"  
  
"No, it's not about the class. It's about you and HIM." Lily moved closer to Grace. "I heard that he was married."  
  
"Oh," Grace looked away from her mother's pitying face, pained. "Of course you did."  
  
"I know this most hurt you. Even though I never accepted your relationship with him, you can talk to me about how you feel about this."  
  
Grace turned her back on her mother and rolled her eyes. That was the last thing she wanted to do right now. "Mom.. I don't need to talk about it. It's fine. I'm fine."  
  
"Alright, sweetie. I'm just glad you're back. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Lily left the garage, closing the door behind her. Grace collapsed on her bed, in her hand a book she had taken out of one of her bags. The book HE had given her.  
  
Grace opened the book, and turned to the inscription, reading it, painfully:  
  
For the girl with the loneliest eyes,  
  
Love Always,  
  
August  
  
* * * 


	16. Just Over the Next Hill

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Chapter 16// Just Over the Next Hill  
  
"So, are you okay there?" Eli asked Grace over the phone.  
  
Grace nodded, and realized he couldn't see her head gestures over the phone and added, "Yeah, my mom found out that Dimitri is married, so she's being really nice to me."  
  
"I didn't tell her about him, you know," Eli insisted.  
  
"I know." Grace said, and sighed. "I don't want to go back there on Monday. I don't know if I can stand to see him."  
  
"Grace, he's married, you'll just have to accept it."  
  
"I know," Grace bit her lip and made a decision. She was going to tell him what happened. He was the only one who would understand. "Eli, I went to his house yesterday."  
  
"You did?" Eli asked.  
  
"Yeah, and we kissed," Grace managed to get out.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, but he stopped us, and he said he couldn't do it. He said he has to be fair to his wife.. Angelina."  
  
"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Eli asked, making Grace snort.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it shows that he has good morals.. that he's faithful." Eli explained. "You can't change the fact that he's married, Grace. Things happen."  
  
"I know," Grace said, "But it's so hard. I just don't understand how he could have ever married this girl, Angelina."  
  
* * *  
  
August called her number for the third time since he woke up that morning. He finally got an answer.  
  
"Hello?" Angelina's chipper voice greeted him.  
  
"Hi. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, it's you! I'm good, baby. How are you, all alone?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I'm fine." August answered.  
  
A pause. "Are you?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm having SO much fun! The cast are just amazing. Our first night is already sold out!"  
  
"That's good," August repositioned the phone tighter against his ear. "So, it was worth it?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Angelina cried.  
  
"Do you miss me?" August said, unsurely.  
  
"Do I miss you? I've only been gone a few days, honey." Angelina called out to someone in the background. "I've got to get back to work. But it was nice to hear from you."  
  
"We need to talk, Angelina." August said, firmly.  
  
"Oh, don't bring me down, Auggie! I'm having so much fun! Whatever it is, can't it wait till I get back?"  
  
"No it can't. It's important."  
  
Angelina paused again. "Why did you ever marry me?" Angelina asked suddenly.  
  
"Why do you always ask? Because I love you." August reminded her.  
  
"No, I don't think that's the truth, and you know that." Angelina's voice was heavy with sadness. "I'm sick of pretending that we're the perfect marriage, because we aren't! You never really loved me, I know that, and I thought it could work, but now I don't know if I can do it anymore. I don't know if I can be with someone who only gives me half his heart."  
  
"Angelina--"  
  
"No, it's true!" Angelina insisted. "This isn't working! We had a fun couple of months, but I don't think I can keep doing this, Auggie!"  
  
"Let's talk about this in person, Angelina, not over the phone. How I about I come up to Madison next weekend?"  
  
"Alright," Angelina said solemnly. They both knew it was ending. "I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye, honey." August said, and she hung up. August replaced the phone and took it all in. It was ending between him and Angelina. His short marriage was coming to a close. August went into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of wine. As he swung the refrigerator door shut again, his eyes landed on the wedding picture of him and Angelina. It was a fuzzy, slightly off center picture of the two of them standing at the all night chapel they had gotten married in. August moved the magnet off it and studied the happy couple in the picture.  
  
(memory flashback***)  
  
As soon as they entered the hotel room, August knew the one thing he wanted to do. He should have seen it sooner; it had probably been in the back of his head when he mentioned the idea of taking a trip to Las Vegas for spring break. He wanted to get married. He turned to Angelina, who was studying the continents of the mini-bar. "Let's do it."  
  
"Hmm?" Angelina asked, pulling the top off of a tiny bottle of bourbon.  
  
"Let's get married!"  
  
Angelina turned to him, laughing, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Extremely serious." August moved to her and took her in his arms. "We have to get married.. here, now!"  
  
"You're crazy! None of our family is here!" Angelina complained.  
  
"And that's a big loss?" August joked. "They won't mind. I bet they'll even still send us wedding presents."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah." August leaned in and kissed her softly. He brushed her long blond hair away from her face and looked intently into her eyes, "Let's do it."  
  
Angelina smiled, and looked down at the ring on her finger, which had been on it ever since the end of the summer. They had gotten engaged only a month after meeting each other, and August knew they were ready to finally get married. Angelina nodded, "Okay. Let's do it."  
  
Then they were busy preparing for the big day. Two hours later, Angelina wearing a white dress she had bought in the hotel gift shop, and August wearing a black suit, they stood at the altar of the tiny chapel that was just down the street from them.  
  
"Do you take this woman, Angelina, as your wife?" The minister who was dressed in a extravagant blue, purple and green robe.  
  
"Yes, I do." August answered, taking Angelina's hands in his.  
  
"Do you take this man, August, as your wife?" The minister asked Angelina.  
  
"I do." Angelina said, giving August a broad smile.  
  
"I now pronounce you, by the state of Nevada, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
They didn't have to be told twice. They shared a quick, happy kiss. They were married.  
  
(***end of memory flashback) 


	17. Sometimes I Push too Hard

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
~Weezer Getchoo~  
  
Sometimes I push too hard  
  
Sometimes you fall and skin your knee  
  
I never meant to do  
  
All that I've done to you  
  
Please, baby, say it's not too late  
  
Chapter 17// Sometimes I Push too Hard (sometimes you fall and skin your knee)  
  
August woke up Sunday morning, feeling a hundred times better. Next Saturday-- no make that Friday-- he would go see Angelina and they would talk. They would end their marriage, he was absolutely certain of that. August even called a friend of a friend that morning and talked about drawing up divorce papers. He was letting go of the short marriage he had desperately tried to hold on to. He loved Angelina, but they weren't right for each other.  
  
August couldn't wait to tell Grace. He couldn't wait to share the good news with her. And then, they could be free to be a couple. No longer would anything be holding them back. He loved Grace; he had loved her long before Angelina came into his life. He had thought he was doing the right thing by trying to make things work with Angelina, but now he saw he had just been trying to delicately hold an egg that had already cracked. It was pointless.  
  
He just hoped that Grace would still take him back. He hoped he wasn't too late. He knew he had hurt her the other day.  
  
August looked up Grace's number in the phone book. He wrote it down, and twenty minutes later he finally got enough courage to call her up.  
  
"Hello?" A young girl's voice greeted him.  
  
August hadn't thought about who would answer, hell her mother might have even answered! 'Or worse.. her angry father', August thought, remembering Jake from the school board meeting. "Is Grace there?"  
  
"Hold on." The girl said. August heard her scream for Grace. He heard other voices in the background. Finally the girl came back on. "I think she's either sleeping or in the shower. Did you want to leave a message?"  
  
"Ah, just tell her August called."  
  
"Okay," The girl said, and before she hung up, August heard her saying, "Mom, can I name your next kid? She'll be.. October." And then the line went dead. August smiled and replaced the phone. He'd like to meet Grace's sister someday. And her new half-brother. He wanted to be a part of Grace's life. Was that too much to hope for, that someday that might be possible? Right now, it didn't seem so. Right now, it seemed the future was limitless.  
  
* * *  
  
"Grace, did you want some breakfast?" Lily called.  
  
Grace walked into the living room, with Dominic cradled in her hands. "I think he--" But Grace didn't have to say anymore as Lily caught the scent of Dom's dirty diaper.  
  
Rick happened to just walk into the kitchen as Grace was handing Dominic over to Lily. Lily caught sight of him, and passed the baby along. "Someone needs their daddy to change him!"  
  
Rick smiled, but then his face twisted up as he too smelled the horrendous scent drifting up from his son. He plugged his nose and hurried Dom away to the changing table in the living room.  
  
"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Lily asked.  
  
"Mom, I can make my own breakfast. I'm an adult now." Grace went to the fridge and began studying the continents.  
  
The side door opened and Eli walked in. "What's for breakfast?" Eli asked right away.  
  
Grace laughed and exchanged an amused glance with her mother. "Some other people don't seem to get the whole adult thing, though.."  
  
Eli ignored them, and went to the stove where he took the last of the bacon and eggs.  
  
"Eli, that was for your dad!" Lily said.  
  
Eli shrugged, "He won't mind." He brought his plate to the table and began eating.  
  
Grace grabbed a bagel and sat down with him. "I miss living at your place," She whispered.  
  
Eli smiled up at her, "Then why did you move back here?"  
  
Grace looked around the kitchen, and sighed. "I don't know. I just felt I had to."  
  
Zoe and Jessie entered the kitchen, both going to the fridge, to look for something to eat. Jessie got out a bagel and sliced it. Grace watched in amusement as Zoe carefully copied her. Jessie noticed her brother and they came over to the table.  
  
"Eli, don't you have food of your own?" Jessie teased him.  
  
"No, not really. Ask Grace, my fridge is empty."  
  
Grace nodded, picking at her bagel.  
  
"Oh, Grace, a guy called for you earlier this morning." Zoe said.  
  
"A guy?" Grace asked, having no clue who could have been calling her.  
  
"Yeah, he said his name was.. uh, October."  
  
"October?" Grace laughed. "I don't know a person named that!" She took a bit of her bagel, and then paused. "Are you sure it wasn't August?"  
  
Zoe considered this. "Maybe.."  
  
Grace leaped up in her seat. She caught the surprised look on their faces, and slowly backed away from the table. "I'll be in the garage."  
  
As she was walking away, she heard Jessie ask, "Who's August?"  
  
Eli was silent.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace closed the door to her garage apartment behind her and scrambled across her bed, grabbing her cell phone off her desk. She dialed his number by memory.. it was a number she had never dialed before this, though. She waited impatiently as it rang.. and rang and rang.  
  
Finally Grace turned off her phone, and stood up. She rushed to her closet, knowing she was overreacting, but she had to see him. She had to talk to him. She pulled out a random shirt from her closet and pulled it on. She put on a pair of jeans, and slipped her feet into her sandals. Not bothering to brush her hair, she went out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
August pulled into his driveway, not noticing the red Honda parked across the seat from his house. He turned off the car and grabbed the single bag of groceries from the passenger's seat. He opened the car door and stepped out.  
  
BEEEEEEP!!!  
  
August turned at the loud sound of a horn and his eyes winced automatically as he heard a horrifying crunch.  
  
He dropped the bag of groceries and ran out to the street. There had been an accident. A big ford truck was slanted almost sideways in the middle of the road and a fallen angel lay sprawled on the ground. August felt his heart stop and the earth seemed to drop away from his feet as he recognized the crumpled figure.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as he made his way to Grace. He knew he was running as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. And if he hadn't been in total shock, he would have realized he was crying out her name over and over. Finally the demon that was time allowed him to reach her. He fell to his knees besides her, gasping at the sight of blood entangled in her beautiful hair. He rolled her over, holding her in his arms.  
  
"Grace! Grace!"  
  
Her eyelids fluttered slightly he allowed himself to breathe, and to think. He noticed the driver of the truck watching them from a few feet away.  
  
"Do you have a cell phone??" August screeched at the immobile man.  
  
"No," The man croaked, "Oh, God! I can't believe I hit her! She just ran out.. I didn't see her!"  
  
August didn't have time for apologies, "Go in that house.. go in the front door, and head straight in the kitchen. The phone will be on the wall near the fridge." The man began to back away, towards August's house. "GO, NOW!" August screamed. The man took off running.  
  
August cradled Grace closer to him, checking to make sure she was still breathing. He kissed her blood-matted hair, "Oh, Grace. Grace.."  
  
* * * 


	18. Lean on Me

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
~Lean on Me~  
  
Sometimes in our lives  
  
we all have pain  
  
We all have sorrow  
  
But, if we are wise  
  
We know that there's always tomorrow  
Chapter 18//Lean on Me (when you're not strong)  
  
"Is she okay?" August questioned nervously as the nurse approached him.  
  
"Are you her father?" The petite nurse questioned, studying her chart.  
  
"No, I'm.. her friend." August explained hastily. "I was there when it happened."  
  
"Okay," The nurse lifted up a sheet from the clipboard and studied it. "Well, she had to have several stitches, there is bruising and swelling and there was head trauma, so we'd like to watch her tonight."  
  
"But, so she's okay?" August asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes," The nurse assured him. The waiting room door opened and Lily came flying in. Behind her trailed a worried Eli, Jessie, Zoe, and Rick holding a baby Dominic. The nurse looked up at them. "The Mannings?"  
  
Lily didn't even bother to correct the woman, she just looked at the nurse intently, "Is Grace okay?"  
  
The nurse repeated what she had just told August. August shuffled his feet as he felt them noticing him. The nurse excused herself, promising to come back in a little bit so they could visit Grace. Lily caught sight of August.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, accusingly.  
  
"I was there when it happened.."  
  
Lily's eyes widened, "You were there??"  
  
"Who is he?" Zoe asked, but was ignored. Jessie avoided eye contact with her once play director. It was too awkward. Eli studied the man who was a big part of Grace's life.  
  
"Lily," Rick said gently, pulling her closer to him.  
  
But Lily ignored him, "What were you doing with MY daughter??"  
  
August looked at all their eyes on him, and wanted to flee. Instead he said, "Grace had come to see me. I was just pulling into my driveway, when I heard the crash."  
  
"Oh, God!" Lily cried, thinking of the horrible word 'crash'. Her daughter had been hit by a car!  
  
"Maybe I should go," August said carefully.  
  
"Maybe you should," Rick agreed, as he pulled Lily into a hug. "Grace is fine," He reminded her.  
  
The doors to the waiting room pushed open once again, and August felt the urge to hide as he recognized the figure walking towards them. It was Grace's father.  
  
"Lily? Is she okay?" Jake asked as he reached the group.  
  
"She's okay," Rick answered for Lily, who was silent.  
  
"Oh, God." Jake let out a whoosh of breath, "I was so scared." He turned to hug Zoe and then he noticed the red-haired man standing slightly away from their little group. His eyes narrowed as he tried to place the man. It didn't take him long... there weren't that many people he knew with that colored hair. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"Who is he?" Zoe asked impatiently again, but only to be elbowed by Jessie.  
  
August opened his mouth to explain, but Rick stepped in for him. "He was there, when it happened."  
  
Jake studied August, his eyes narrowing to angry little slits. "No.. no.. Why was this MAN with my daughter??"  
  
"I.." August started.  
  
"Lily, why did you let Grace see him?" Jake demanded. "How could you let this happen?"  
  
"I didn't let anything happen!" Lily defended herself. "I didn't know she had gone to see him! I thought it was over.."  
  
August was getting sick of being talked about like he wasn't there. He had seen the room the nurse had come out of earlier. He knew Grace was in there. August snuck away. The rest of them were too busy to notice, except for maybe Eli, who watched him go, knowing Grace would want to see him.  
  
He slipped in the door, pausing at the sight of her still form. He moved closer, smiling as she opened her eyes.  
  
"You came!" Grace said happily. Her forehead was covered by a white bandage, several small cuts, and a large black and blue bruise forming on one cheek.  
  
"Of course." August pulled a chair up next to her bed. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Grace said. She even managed a smile, "I look like crap, though."  
  
"You do not." August reached for her hand, "You really scared me back there."  
  
Grace nodded, grimacing at the pain in her neck, "I scared myself too."  
  
"Grace.." August struggled for the right words. He found his eyes welling up with tears. "I couldn't believe how much it scared me when I saw it was you lying there. I didn't think I could ever feel that strongly for someone."  
  
"Not even Angelina?" Grace asked bitterly.  
  
"No.. there's something I wanted to tell you. Angelina and I are going to be getting divorced."  
  
"You are?" Grace asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." August leaned closer to her, planting a quick kiss on her unbruised cheek. Grace smiled up at him. "I think I love you, Grace."  
  
"I know I love you, August," Grace said.  
  
August smiled at her words. "Why is the world like this? Why couldn't we have had an easier road to being together?"  
  
"I don't know." Grace squeezed his hand lightly with her own.  
  
"I love you," August whispered, staring into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I love you too." Grace said, then her eyes looked past him, and flinched, but not because of any pain. "Hi.. everyone."  
  
August stood up, his back still to the door. He didn't want to see all of their hard faces. He didn't want to have to deal with that. "Bye, Grace. I'll come back again."  
  
"Oh no, you won't!" Jake threatened from behind him.  
  
"Daddy!" Grace cried angrily. She looked back at August, "I'll see you soon."  
  
August nodded, and turned around. He moved past the cluster at the door, Jake and Lily giving him harsh looks. The rest of them seemed more interested in seeing how Grace was, then to pay him any attention. He escaped into the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
"Grace?" August tapped lightly on the open door. Grace lifted her head, and he stepped forward now that he saw she wasn't sleeping.  
  
"It's not visiting hours!" Grace teased him, as he sat down in the chair next to her.  
  
"I thought that it might be better if I came when you were alone.." August explained.  
  
Grace nodded. "You thought right. My parents have been switching back and forth from treating me like a broken china doll to yelling at me over you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be! I don't care what they say! I'm just happy to be with you." Grace reassured him. "Once I get out of here tomorrow, I think I better move out again."  
  
"Really?" August asked with concern. "I don't want you to have to do that, Grace."  
  
"Oh, I was stupid to have ever moved back in, in the first place! My mother might accept you and me eventually, but I think it will take a long time. And until then, it's better that I not be under her noise every second of the day." Grace sighed, and August kissed her gently.  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"Eli's again, I guess. It's not that bad there." Grace looked into his eyes. "Uh, but I'll worry about that once they release me tomorrow evening. By the way, I think I may be missing class, tomorrow, Mr. Dimitri."  
  
August smiled down at her, "I'll tutor you, then."  
  
Grace smiled back at him. He leaned down to kiss her again, but a determined cough rose up from behind them.  
  
"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," A nurse informed them. "You'll have to go."  
  
"Alright," August stood up, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Grace."  
  
Grace smiled and watched him go.  
  
* * * 


	19. Return to Sender

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
As always, thanks for reading/reviewing!  
  
~Elvis - Return to Sender~  
  
I gave a letter to the postman,  
  
he put it his sack.  
  
Bright and early next morning,  
  
he brought my letter back.  
  
She wrote upon it:  
  
Return to sender, address unknown.  
  
No such number, no such zone.  
Chapter 19// Return to Sender  
  
Grace and Eli carried her bags into his apartment. Grace plopped down on the old mattress in the spare room with a heavy sigh. "This sucks."  
  
Eli placed the bags he was carrying on the floor. "I know, but it's the best apartment I could get for what I make."  
  
Grace broke into a smile, "Not that! I mean this thing with my mother and my father."  
  
".. And Mr. Dimitri?" Eli added.  
  
"Yeah, and August." Grace smiled, touching her lips lightly. "Maybe I'll go see him tomorrow. That should help cheer me up."  
  
"Grace, you know I care about you, right?" Eli asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Grace said and waited for the worst.  
  
"Grace, he's MARRIED!" Eli said in disgust. "How can you do this?"  
  
"Oh, Eli!" Grace laughed, "He's getting divorced."  
  
"He is?"  
  
Grace nodded. She smiled as she thought about it. August was free to be hers! After such a long time of wanting, she was about to embark on a real relationship with the man who changed her life so easily.  
  
"Oh," Eli said. Grace moved to get her cell phone out of her purse and Eli quietly left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi," Grace said as August answered his phone.  
  
"You're out of the hospital?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm at Eli's.. my new home, once again."  
  
"You don't sound excited about it.." August commented.  
  
Grace sighed into the phone. "I guess I'm not. I feel like I'm playing 'duck, duck, goose' with my mother. First I moved out to Eli's, then I went back, and now I'm back here again. I like it here, but it just doesn't feel like home. Neither does my house right now, though. But, I'll survive."  
  
"Oh, Grace." August said softly.  
  
Grace smiled, despite the tears that were trailing down her face. "I'm sorry. I've just been feeling sad for myself. Ignore me."  
  
"I don't to ignore you." August said firmly.  
  
Grace wiped at her cheeks, cradling the phone against her ear. "You're too good for me."  
  
"You've got it backwards." August paused. "Did you want me to come over?"  
  
Grace smiled at the thought. "No, I've got homework I've got to catch up on."  
  
"Okay," August agreed reluctantly. "I'm glad things are working out for us, Grace."  
  
"Me too." Grace looked at the clock with annoyance. "But I guess I should start working on my homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye, Grace."  
  
"Bye," Grace said, turning off her phone.  
  
* * *  
  
"How are you feeling?" Eli asked a little while later.  
  
Grace drew her glance up from the math problem she had been doing. "Oh, I'm okay."  
  
"You're not in pain?" Eli handed her a glass of apple cider, her favorite. "I thought you might be thirsty," He explained.  
  
"Thanks." Grace sipped the drink. "No, I'm fine. I just look like I went head first into a lawnmower or something."  
  
"No," Eli argued, "You look beautiful."  
  
Grace smiled. "Thanks." She touched the bandage on her forehead carefully. A small wave of pain flashed over her. "Okay, it doesn't hurt unless I do that."  
  
Eli smiled at her and sat down next to her on the bed, pushing her math book aside. "You're sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm just peachy!" Grace joked, but then saw the serious expression on his face. "Eli, I'm fine, I swear."  
  
Eli nodded, his face still somber. "I was really scared when the hospital called. I was still there, at the house, when they called. It was only maybe ten minutes after you had left to see him. They said you had been in an accident, and I just was so.. horrified. I kept thinking how you had just been there, eating breakfast with everyone, all safe, and now you were in the hospital. I was so scared that you would be.."  
  
"Oh, Eli." Grace whispered.  
  
"I kept thinking about when my mom got hit by that car. And I was worried that you'd be in even worse shape than she was.."  
  
"Oh, Eli," Grace said again, and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. I'm fine. Just a couple of bumps and bruises!"  
  
Eli nodded against her shoulder. He pulled back. "I know that, Grace. But when I thought you might be really hurt, I couldn't stand it. I just loved you too much."  
  
"Oh, Eli, I love you too," Grace said, sisterly.  
  
Eli shook his head, "No, I mean I LOVE you. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you. But you've always had lingering feelings for Dimitri, so I waited. And now he's back in your life, and I never took my chance!"  
  
Grace took a deep breath and took this all in. "Eli.." She started.  
  
But Eli stopped her from saying more by leaning in and pushing his lips against hers. Grace let him kiss her briefly and then she pulled back. "Eli, this isn't going to happen.." She said as gently as she could.  
  
Eli let out a harsh, forced laugh. "I didn't think it would. I just had to take my chance, or I'd regret it."  
  
Grace looked at him with warmth in her heart. She really did love him, but only as a step-brother and as a friend. "We can still be friends, right?"  
  
Eli nodded, "Yes. I don't want things to change between us, because of this.."  
  
Grace let out a little sigh of relief. She then looked at her surroundings and said, "Is this going to be weird, though? I mean, me living here?"  
  
Eli shook his head, "No. I want you to stay, Grace."  
  
Grace nodded reluctantly, sensing that it might just be weird her living here after he had made a move on her. But she didn't have any where to go. She couldn't go back home, because it wasn't home anymore to her. She supposed she had other choices, like her dad's or Judy's, but those didn't seem right, either. And Grace knew she wouldn't be able to stand living under her dad's roof when she and August were now dating.. August.. Grace thought about him, and his house-the house she had always felt comfortable in. Grace stood up, "Eli would you hate me if I did move out?"  
  
"No, of course not," Eli insisted, "But where would you go?"  
  
Grace picked up her purse, and two of her bags, "Will you help me carry these back out to the car and then I'll tell you."  
  
"Okay," Eli agreed reluctantly.  
  
* * *  
  
August was surprised by the knock on his backdoor. It was after eleven, and few people ever used the back door. He knew immediately who it was. Grace.  
  
He pulled the door open to her. It had been raining heavily outside, her hair was slick against her cheeks. Seeing her like this brought up a flash of her coming in the door at the cast party, and him with the cup of wine in his hand. He looked down at his hands now, almost expecting to see that sad plastic cup in his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have called first," Grace said, breaking him out of his dazed state.  
  
"Oh, no, it's okay, come in." August stepped back, and as Grace entered he saw that she was carrying a couple of large bags in her hands. "Grace?" He questioned.  
  
Grace set the wet bags down on the kitchen table. "I should called, but I thought.."  
  
August stared at her, as she unzipped her coat, and he saw with a sluggish surprise that she was wearing the same dark red-wine colored shirt she had been the night of the cast party. Only today, she had several red cuts on her face to match the shirt. And that big white bandage.. "Are you okay?" August asked, staring at the bandage, and the dark bruise on her cheek. "You're not in pain, are you?"  
  
Grace smiled, amused at his concern. "I'm fine."  
  
August remembered that she had been saying something before he interrupted. "What were you saying?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, things have changed.. and I don't think I can live with Eli anymore," Grace explained.  
  
"What happened?" August asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, but now I just want to ask you an important question. I'll understand if you say no."  
  
August looked at the bags on the table, and put two and two together. "You want to stay with me?"  
  
"Yes," Grace said nervously. "I.. I just didn't have anywhere else to go."  
  
"Yeah." August said.  
  
"Yeah? I can?" Grace asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can." August answered. Grace smiled joyfully. August reached and drew her into his arms. They shared a nice warming kiss.  
  
* * * 


	20. The Sweetest of Devotion

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Hey all, thanks so reading and reviewing as always!!! And, now on to the show...  
  
~Amy Grant// Baby Baby~  
  
Baby, baby  
  
I'm taken with the notion  
  
To love you with the sweetest of devotion.  
  
Baby, baby  
  
My tender love will flow from  
  
The bluest sky to the deepest ocean.  
  
Stop for a minute  
  
Baby, I'm so glad you're mine, yeah  
  
You're mine.  
  
Baby, baby  
  
The stars are shining for you  
  
And just like me I'm sure that they adore you.  
  
Baby, baby  
  
Go walking through the forest  
  
The birds above a' singing you a chorus.  
  
Stop for a minute  
  
Baby, they're so glad you're mine, oh yeah  
  
And ever since the day you put my heart in motion  
  
Baby I realize that there's just no getting over you.  
Chapter 20//The Sweetest of Devotion  
  
Grace spent the night in the guest bedroom. She still hadn't seen August's bedroom. She remembered her embarrassing plea two years ago the night of the movie, hinting that she hadn't seen his bedroom, and that she really wanted to. She wasn't as embarrassed by it anymore, just amused.  
  
Last night, after they finished kissing, August had cooked her dinner, and she had almost fallen asleep right there at the table. And so when he suggested she sleep in the guest room, she thought it made sense. She wasn't sure how much sleep she would get in his bed... with him in it too. And this morning, Grace awoke with the sun streaming in through the window on her face, and she had almost cried happy tears when she realized her life was finally coming together.  
  
Of course, there still was the matter of Angelina, his soon-to-be-ex- wife, but Grace didn't let that bother her. Her mother and Rick had a happy life together, even though they both had ex-spouses. And now her dad was married to Tiffany, and Karen was married to Henry, and they all had wonderful relationships. So, as far as Grace was concerned, Angelina didn't matter. She was just a bump in the road on the way to Grace's happiness.  
  
Of course, it was rather unsettling to be living in Angelina's house, and to be running across constant reminders of her, like her make up, pictures, clothes, etc. lying around. Grace had turned the picture on the nightstand of the guest bedroom over before she went to see that night. She didn't want to have to wake up to see August and Angelina holding each other and grinning happily at her. That was just too much.  
  
"Good morning," August said from the doorway.  
  
Grace leaped off the bed, and flew across the room to him. "Hey!"  
  
August stepped back in surprise, but she flung herself on him anyways. August laughed.  
  
"Did I tell you that you've changed my life?" Grace whispered. She kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"I think you have, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again," August replied, wrapping his arms around her. "I have to go teach a class. I just came to say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, then," Grace kissed him again. Their lips lingered and finally he pulled apart.  
  
"I'm going to go." August smiled sweetly at her, "I'll see you later, then, okay?"  
  
Grace nodded, and watched him go. After she heard him close the door behind him and his car start up, she turned around. In one flying bound she jumped back on the bed. And giggling with pure joy, she jumped up and down on the firm mattress.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, good morning, Eli," Lily said in surprise.  
  
Eli gave a small smile and shrugged, "I ran out of food."  
  
Lily only watched him go through the refrigerator, sensing that there was something more here. Something Eli wanted to tell her. "Was Grace going to come eat too?"  
  
Eli turned, his hands holding two English muffins. He put one in the toaster and then turned and looked at his step-mother. "I wouldn't know."  
  
Lily was puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Eli paused, not wanting to say it, but feeling like he should. "She moved out."  
  
"Of your place??" Lily asked, completely confused. "Did she move back in here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"With her dad? Judy?" Lily questioned, feeling painful ache growing in her stomach as she thought of where Grace could be. "With HIM?"  
  
Eli took a deep breath, "Yes."  
  
"OH!" Lily gasped, and grabbed the counter for strength. She took a moment to collect herself. Then she said, "Thanks for telling me, Eli."  
  
Eli nodded, a pained look on his face.  
  
Lily left the room. She had to find Rick, and then call Jake, and then they were going to decide what they could do about Grace.  
  
Eli watched her leave the room, visibly upset. His English muffin popped up in the toaster, burnt. Eli pulled it out with the tips of his fingers and tossed it into the trash.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace had just gotten back from her classes. She pulled into August's driveway. He wasn't home yet, but there was a car already in the drive. A car she knew all too well. Leaning against it was her mother.  
  
Grace reluctantly got out of the car and headed for the showdown she had known was going to happen eventually.  
  
"Grace," Her mother said, shaking her head in disgust. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"How can you think your father and I are just going to let you live here, with HIM!? Grace!" Lily cried.  
  
Grace walked closer to her mother, holding her hands in front of her as a gesture of peace. She didn't want to fight with her mother. But she wasn't going to forget about August... NO. "Mom, it's okay. He's not married - I mean, he's getting a divorce. And I'm 18 now, and it's legal."  
  
"It's not about the legality, Grace, and you know that. It's about... morality." Lily crossed her arms angrily.  
  
"Mom," Grace smiled, "I haven't done anything wrong. WE haven't done anything wrong. We love each other. Why isn't it okay for us to be together?"  
  
Lily scoffed, "Grace, he's old enough to be your father!"  
  
Grace smiled and shook her head lightly. Was that the best her mother could come up with? "Does that matter, if we love each other enough?"  
  
Lily looked away, wet her lips with her tongue and continued, "So, you've loved him ever since he was your teacher?"  
  
"Yes, for the most part." Grace shrugged, "I don't know when it started, exactly. But we knew we couldn't be together then.. and so we stayed apart. And fate brought us back together again. And I never lost my love for him in the mean time, doesn't that mean that it's real true love?"  
  
Lily didn't want to be hearing this. She came here to yell, scream, and maybe even drag Grace into the car. She didn't expect to be actually understanding what Grace was saying. She had to get back to that mad part, again. She couldn't let Grace sway her. "You're father is extremely upset. He didn't even want to come with me today, because he couldn't stand to look at you, after what you've done."  
  
Now that stung Grace.  
  
Lily began to feel the anger pulsing in her veins again, "This isn't right, Grace, and you know it. He's like a child molester, that what he is!"  
  
Grace gritted her teeth, "Now, I'm the one who doesn't even want to see YOU! I'm not a child. He's not some pervert, and if you can't even see that, then you're blind! We love each other, and I'm not going to move out of his house. I don't care what hurtful words you throw at me.. I'll just end up hating you. Do you want that, mother?"  
  
"No," Lily admitted.  
  
Grace shook her head, feeling tears building in her eyes. "Then, just go. I don't want to talk to you now."  
  
"Grace, please come home," Lily made one last attempt.  
  
"I'm sorry, mom."  
  
Grace waited as Lily backed out of the drive and then she went around to the back door, using the spare key August had given her, she let herself into her home.  
  
* * * 


	21. The Rhythm of My Heart

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
~Rod Stewart// Rhythm of My Heart~  
  
Oh, the rhythm of my heart  
  
Is beating like a drum  
  
With the words "I love you"  
  
Rolling off my tongue  
  
No, never will I roam  
  
For I know my place is home  
  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
  
I'll be sailing  
Chapter 21// The Rhythm of My Heart  
  
August came home that day after his classes to find Grace sitting alone in the dark of his bedroom. She looked up at him with a smile, "I've finally seen your bedroom."  
  
"But, how can you see anything? It's dark."  
  
August reached to turn the light on, but Grace's gray figure said, "No, leave it off. It's not that dark... your eyes will adjust."  
  
August moved forward, and as he grew near her he began to see better, and could see the beautiful features of her face. "What did you do today?"  
  
"I went to my classes, and I came back here to find my mother waiting for me." Grace answered.  
  
August slipped off his shoes. "Was it bad?"  
  
Grace sighed, "Kind of. But I think it will get better. I think this might actually work."  
  
"You mean 'us'?" August asked, sitting down next to her. He took her hand in his, gently massaging it with his thumb.  
  
"Yeah... us." Grace squeezed his hand gently. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Grace."  
  
They moved together, their lips finding each other in the dark. They drank each other in, intoxicated by the magic that was between them. They were good together. They had something special. They laid back on the bed, and in the early dark of the early fall night, they made love.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace awoke in his arms early the next morning. She kissed his slightly scruffy cheek, and slid out of his arms. She knew he still had almost two hours before he needed to be up, and she didn't want to wake him when he looked so peaceful. But, then again, if she woke him they could... Grace decided if he wasn't up when she got back from her shower, then she'd wake him up.  
  
She grabbed a towel from the hall closet and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked down at the pink and purple towel and realized that it must be one of Angelina's doings. She seemed to have liked the color pink. Grace set the towel down on the counter and looked up at her reflection.  
  
She studied the girl before her. It had been so long since she had just looked at herself in the mirror like this. She was getting older, yes, she could see a slight change to her face and body from her high school years. And today her eyes sparkled with something undefinable. Something that had been there this whole time, but had finally decided to come out. Why, she was in love. It was clear to her, looking at the shine in her eyes. Why couldn't her mother see this? Why was her mother, and her father, for that matter, so against her relationship with a man she loved? If they could just LOOK at her... really look at her, they'd see what she saw now... that she was completely head-over-hills in love with this man. And if they saw that, then how could they be against her being with him? How?  
  
Grace smiled at the woman before her. She liked what see saw. Grace slipped out of the shirt she was wearing as pajamas - it was August's- and she moved to the shower.  
  
* * *  
  
August wasn't sure what woke him first... the sound of the phone ringing or the sound of the shower going. He woke up hearing both these things, and for a moment wondered where Grace was... and then he put it together and realized that she was in the shower. And that the phone was still ringing. He answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good morning," Angelina's voice greeted him. "Sorry I'm calling so early, but it's the only time that I could call. My schedule is jam packed all day."  
  
August sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "No, it's okay."  
  
"So, how are you? Are you still coming up this weekend?"  
  
"I'm good," August answered, looking at the doorway. He heard the water turn off in the bathroom. "Yes, I'm still coming this weekend. I'll probably come up after my last class on Friday."  
  
"You still have the address of the hotel and everything?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Yes." August rubbed his face once again with his hand. "Was there a reason you called?"  
  
"Oh," Angelina paused. August heard the bathroom door opening. "No, not really. I guess I'll just talk to you on Friday."  
  
"Yeah, that would be good." August smiled at Grace as she entered the room. Grace smiled back and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Okay, then," Angelina said hesitantly. August sensed there was something she wanted to talk about. But couldn't it wait till Friday? He really didn't want to get into a big discussion with her right now. He kept silent, and finally Angelina said, "I'll see you Friday. Bye."  
  
"Bye." August hung up the phone. He sighed and looked at Grace.  
  
"Who was it?" Grace asked.  
  
"It was Angelina," August said simply.  
  
"Oh," Grace said. She stood up off the bed. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, breakfast sounds very good right now."  
  
* * *  
  
"Eli!" Grace said in surprise. She hadn't expected to run into him at her mother's house.  
  
"Hey," Eli greeted her.  
  
"Is my mother here?" Grace asked, looking past him.  
  
"No, she's out." Eli said, finishing off the last of the sandwich he had made for lunch. "I'm babysitting."  
  
Grace smiled. "Funny, I don't see a baby."  
  
"Dominic's sleeping," Eli lowered his voice as he said the words. "He's in the living room...We should be quiet."  
  
Grace nodded, looking at Eli. She didn't sense any weirdness between her and Eli because of the move he had made on her, but she still knew she had done the right thing by moving into August's. "I just came to get some more of my stuff. I was hoping my mom was out."  
  
Eli shuffled his feet, "I'm sorry I told her, but I just.."  
  
"No, it's okay," Grace interrupted him. "She would have found out sooner or later and it's probably better she found out sooner."  
  
"Have you seen Jake yet?" Eli asked.  
  
Grace shook her head, "No. My mom said he was really upset, though."  
  
Eli nodded. "Maybe you should give him a while to cool down."  
  
"I don't know. I'm supposed to work at Booklovers tonight."  
  
"Grace, I really don't think you should go... he's really upset." Eli warned.  
  
Grace shook her head. "He's my father. I'm going to have to face him sometime."  
  
Eli was silent.  
  
"I'm going to go get my stuff," Grace motioned towards the garage. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
Eli nodded. He watched Grace leave with a slightly sorrowful expression and then went to check on the baby.  
  
* * * 


	22. Free My Soul

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
~Drift Away~  
  
Sometimes I think I'm wastin' my time  
  
I don't understand the things I do  
  
The world outside looks so unkind  
  
And I'm countin' on you  
  
To carry me through.  
  
Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
  
I wanna get lost in your rock n roll  
  
And drift away.  
Chapter 22// Free my Soul  
  
Grace hesitated at the entrance to the bookstore/café. With a deep breath she pushed the door open. She walked across the mildly crowded room, and slipped into the office. Her father sat at his desk. Tiffany was sitting on the edge of the desk, balancing Maddy on one knee.  
  
"Grace!" Tiffany said in surprise. She glanced at her husband.  
  
"Grace!" Almost three-year old Maddy pronounced. Grace leaned in and gave her half sister a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Her father was silent. Grace looked at him, waiting for anything. Tiffany backed out of the room, eyeing the two of them uneasily. Grace moved closer to the desk. "Dad?"  
  
Jake looked up at her finally, "So, I'm still your 'Dad'?"  
  
"Of course," Grace said in confusion.  
  
"Hmm, because I'm having trouble thinking of YOU as my daughter." Jake said, not even looking at her, instead studying the open book in front of him.  
  
"Dad! Don't say that... I'm still GRACE. I'm still me. I just have a boyfriend." Grace hoped her father would accept her and August. She wanted his acceptance.  
  
"BOYFRIEND? Boyfriend? Grace," Jake couldn't even continue speaking. He shook his head in disgust and eyed his daughter warily. "What are you doing, Grace?"  
  
"I'm just trying to be HAPPY," Grace said, tears coming to her eyes. "He makes me happy. I love him..."  
  
"Oh, no, I don't want to hear that!" Jake pounded the desk with his fist. "You can't love him, Grace. It's not right."  
  
"I do love him, daddy. And he loves me. I've finally found the right person for me. Can't you be happy for me?" Grace pleaded.  
  
"Grace, he's... he's married, your mother says." Jake said.  
  
"He's getting divorced."  
  
"But he's NOT divorced, is he, Grace? What are you doing with him?" Jake asked.  
  
"Well, you're certainly an expert on extra-marital affairs, dad." Grace said, and immediately regretted it.  
  
Jake frowned, and stood up. "Just leave."  
  
"But... daddy?" Grace begged.  
  
Jake turned away, turning his back on his daughter. "Go." Grace went.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, you're coming back tomorrow?" Grace asked as she watched August toss his small bag into his car.  
  
"Yeah," August leaned in and kissed her lightly, his lips lingering on hers. "All I have to do is see her, and talk to her. And get her to sign these." August held up a manilla folder.  
  
"Divorce papers?" Grace asked.  
  
"Not exactly... legal separation papers for now. The divorce papers come later."  
  
Grace nodded, and stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
  
August blew her a kiss, and got into his car. Grace stood in the driveway and watched him drive off.  
  
* * *  
  
August entered the Madison Performing Arts center later that night. He had talked to Angelina earlier and she had told him she would still be at rehearsals when he arrived. August noticed her in a group on the stage and sat in a seat near the back to watch.  
  
Angelina was an actress, a singer, and a dancer. She did it all. August had been awestruck by her talent when he had first seen her in a play a year or so back. She had moved him with her talent and beauty. And now August watched her again, memories of that first play, "A Twilight Dream of Sorts", dancing in his head.  
  
Angelina spun on the stage, the lights reflecting off her golden skin. Her long blond hair was tangled up in a tight bun. Her model's body was shown off by the tight spandex she wore. She looked as amazing as she had ever looked before. And yet, even though August saw her beauty and acknowledged it, it wasn't affecting him. He found himself just wishing she'd hurry up, so he could get back to Grace. Maybe he'd skip spending a night at a hotel and just drive back to Chicago later tonight. Yeah, that sounded good. He could surprise her, and see the delighted smile on her face.  
  
Eventually Angelina finished up her practice, and came down the aisle towards him. "Hi."  
  
August straightened up in his seat. "Hi."  
  
Angelina came and sat down in the seat next to him. "What did you think?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"About the play.." Angelina corrected. "It's amazing, isn't it? Brian is a f*cking genius."  
  
"Yeah, it looked really.. interesting." August looked over at his wife, and suddenly waited more than anything to be on the road again, heading back to Grace. "I have some papers I wanted you to sign.." August said, getting to the matter he had come for.  
  
"Don't you want to go back to the hotel and talk?" Angelina asked. She stood up, and waited for him to join her. "Auggie?"  
  
"No, I think it would be best if we just got this done with..." August opened the folder he had brought. "I had Jeff make up these papers for us."  
  
Angelina leaned over and looked at the papers. "Legal separation?"  
  
"Yes, it's the first step in getting divorced." August explained. He began searching in his pockets for a pen.  
  
"Auggie, you just can't do this!" Angelina cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The plan was, that we'd TALK. I asked you up here to talk. We never said anything about papers." Angelina's fiery blue eyes stared into him. "Why would you think..."  
  
"I thought we were clear on this, Angelina. You knew I wanted a divorce." August said firmly.  
  
"Yes, but I thought we'd at least talk. I've given you months, and you can't even spend an hour to talk to me?" Angelina sighed. "Typical."  
  
"Angie... what we have isn't working. Getting divorced is the right thing." August said.  
  
"I know that! I know... I just wished..." Angelina stood up. "Forget it! Just give me the damn pen!"  
  
August handed her the papers. Angelina scribbled her name at the places marked. She tossed the papers back at him and left the theatre in a storm. August collected the tossed papers, and let her go. It was over.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace awoke to the sound of a person entering the bedroom. Groggily, she looked into the dark. "August?"  
  
August slid into the bed with her. "It's done."  
  
"You came back early," Grace said, catching the time on the clock. It was 2:11am.  
  
"I did." His slightly cold hands wrapped around her body. Grace lay back against him, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. "Goodnight," August whispered.  
  
"Goodnight," Grace said back. She closed her eyes, smiling. And sleep came up and stole her away. And she drifted into the deepness of peace.  
  
* * * 


	23. Turn Around, Bright Eyes

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Okay, the next chapter is going to be the last one. This chapter is just a little look into their life before the big finale. Thanks everyone, for all the reviews, and for reading. I'll probably write another Grace/Dimitri fic later... knowing me. But, thanks again.  
  
Chapter 23//Turn Around, Bright Eyes  
  
"It's ugly, isn't it?" Grace said, her fingers tracing the red scar that ran across her forehead. "They said it will probably heal fine enough... but there might still be a faint scar. It's already faded some, though, right?"  
  
August leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, "Yes. But it's beautiful. You're beautiful."  
  
Grace smiled and looked down. "Stop that," She said happily as she looked back into his clear blue eyes. They were sitting together on his living room couch.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Saying I'm beautiful... it's..." Grace failed to come up with the words.  
  
"It's true," August supplied. Grace just shrugged.  
  
"So, did you see Jeff today?" Grace asked, changing the topic.  
  
August nodded. "He has the papers all made up. "He'll make sure they are delivered to Angelina, and that she signs them." August said, talking about the divorce papers he had had his lawyer friend make up, once he had given him the signed separation papers. That had been almost two months ago... that August had gone to see Angelina. He hadn't heard a word from his soon to be ex-wife since then. He and Grace had been living happily for the past two months, knowing that soon he would be divorced.  
  
"I'm glad." Grace said, smiling a bit too wide.  
  
"What's wrong?" August asked. He was very good at sensing her emotions, and right now he could see that her smile was fake.  
  
Grace looked away, "It's nothing." She slid her feet off the couch, and stood up. "Do you want some popcorn?" Grace asked as she walked away.  
  
"I want to know what is going with you," August said as he followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Grace was silent, opening the cabinet to take out the popcorn box. She still didn't answer him as she opened the box and put the popcorn package into the microwave. The electronic beeps sounded as she punched in the cooking time.  
  
"Grace..."  
  
Grace turned, behind her the gentle sound of the humming of the microwave filled the air. "It's just that..."  
  
"That what? That we're finally going to be a real couple... that we're going to be ecstatically happy.... what is there for you to be unhappy about?" August questioned her.  
  
"I'm not unhappy... I'm just... unsatisfied," Grace said simply.  
  
"Grace? About what?"  
  
"My family..." Grace sighed. "I wish they would be there for me. My mom is getting better, but my dad still won't talk to me."  
  
August moved in, taking her hands in his, as the sound of the popcorn popping filled the room. "Life isn't perfect. Sometimes you can't have it all."  
  
"I know," Grace said solemnly. "But I just wish..." Grace trailed off, knowing wishing lead to nothing.  
  
"We have each other for now. And eventually, your family will come around," August said.  
  
Grace kissed him gently. August looked deeply into her shining eyes.  
  
Behind them the microwave beeped loudly as the time expired.  
  
* * *  
  
"Total Eclipse of the Heart" Bonnie Tyler  
Turn around,  
  
Every now then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
  
Turn around,  
  
Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you  
  
Turn around,  
  
Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing that I just wouldn't do  
  
Turn around bright eyes,  
  
Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turn around bright eyes,  
  
Every now and then I fall apart  
  
And I need you now tonight  
  
And I need you more than ever  
  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
  
We'll be holding on forever  
  
And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
  
We can take it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight 


	24. I'm Moving On

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Now and Then  
  
Okay, here is the last chapter for this series... I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks so much. Anyways, Tainted Love.  
  
***  
  
~I'm Moving On// Rascal Flatts~  
I've dealt with my ghosts  
  
And I've faced all my demons  
  
Finally content with a past I regret  
  
I've found you find strength in your  
  
Moments of weakness  
  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
  
I've been burdened with blame  
  
Trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on  
  
I've lived in this place  
  
And I know all the faces  
  
Each one is different  
  
But they're always the same  
  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
  
They'll never allow me to change  
  
But I never dreamed home would end up  
  
Where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
At last I can see  
  
Life has been patiently waiting for me  
  
And I know there's no guarantees  
  
But, I'm not alone  
  
***  
Chapter 24// I'm Moving On  
"It's done." August said, laying the papers in front of Grace.  
  
Grace picked up the photocopies, looking at the signatures with a smile. "It is."  
  
August sat down next to Grace on the bed. "I can't believe it was this easy."  
  
Grace nodded. Angelina had signed the divorce papers and sent them back, without even trying to talk to August. Just like that the lines were cut. Just like that, August was a free man. Grace leaned her head against his firm shoulder. "What happens next?"  
  
"Everything." August said simply. He turned his head, giving her a light kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace knocked on the door. She had never really knocked on this door before. She had never felt the need to before. But now she knocked, and waited patiently.  
  
"Grace!" Tiffany said in surprise when she answered the door. "Come in, honey."  
  
Grace stepped inside, looking around uneasily.  
  
"Your dad went to the store, but he'll be back soon," Tiffany said as she noticed Grace's wandering eyes. "How have you been?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. August got his divorce, and so... I'm great," Grace said.  
  
"Funny, you don't sound 'great'," Tiffany said gently, as they sat down across from each other at the small dining table.  
  
Grace looked at her stepmother, and nodded. "Okay, I'm not great. It's this thing with my dad... it's hard."  
  
"I know. I've been trying hard to get him to accept your relationship with August, but I don't know how successful I've been." Tiffany said with a sad smile. "Your dad is stubborn."  
  
"Yeah," Grace agreed.  
  
The front door opened. Grace looked up, meeting her father's cool blue eyes. Tiffany eased herself up, she was just beginning to feel the weight of her second pregnancy. "I've got to go do laundry," Tiffany said, knowing that Grace would like to be alone with Jake.  
  
After Tiffany had gone, Grace stood up, and looked directly into her dad's eyes. "I have news."  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you're pregnant too!" Jake said angrily.  
  
"I'm not," Grace reassured him. "August has gotten his divorce."  
  
"Hmprh," Jake made an unintelligible noise.  
  
"We're very serious, dad. I think we might get married in the near future. But I don't think I could go through with a wedding unless I had you there to walk me down the aisle." Grace pleaded.  
  
Jake was silent for a pause and then said, "I don't like him, Grace."  
  
"You don't have to like him! You just have to like ME. I need your support and love, daddy."  
  
Jake walked a few feet closer. "I don't think I will ever like him, Grace. I don't think it's possible."  
  
"I'm not asking you to like him. Please, just accept him. Accept him and me." Grace moved closer to her father.  
  
Jake looked down on the pained face of his first daughter and felt his heart melting. He drew Grace into a hug, feeling the tension slowly easing from his body. "Okay," He said quietly.  
  
He felt Grace hug him tightly, and the unmistakable sound of unrestrained sobs sounded from his shoulder. Jake felt his own eyes tearing up as he gladly took his daughter back into his life. "I love you, Grace."  
  
"I love you, Daddy," was Grace's choked reply.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey!" Jessie cried in surprise as she entered the kitchen and found Grace sitting there alone.  
  
"Hey. Is my mom here, do you know?" Grace asked.  
  
"I think she's upstairs," Jessie said, but Grace made no move to get up. "How have you been?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Grace said, and this time she really meant it. Ever since she reconciled with her dad, she had been feeling 100 times better. "How are you? I haven't really seen you lately."  
  
Jessie came over and stood by the table, "I'm good. I got my license."  
  
"Jessie!" Grace cried happily. "How come you didn't tell me? I never got to take you on that practice run near the DMV."  
  
Jessie shrugged. "I don't know... you've haven't been around, and you've been busy with... Mr. Dimitri."  
  
"You can call him August," Grace said with a smile. "He's practically part of the family now."  
  
Jessie's eyes widened, "Wait... do YOU have news to tell me?"  
  
"No, nothing like that," Grace said, catching the look in Jessie's eyes, "But someday, you know..."  
  
"Yeah." Jessie said. "But it's still weird to think of you and him as a couple."  
  
"Grace!" Lily greeted her as she entered the kitchen. "Hi."  
  
"I'm going to go over to Katie's," Jessie said to Lily. "Can I borrow your car?"  
  
"Sure, sweetie," Lily said, distracted by the sight of Grace. "Drive safe."  
  
"Bye Grace," Jessie said, giving her a little wave as she exited.  
  
"Bye." Grace looked to her mother, "He got the divorce."  
  
"Oh, that's good, honey," Lily said, but her heart wasn't in it.  
  
"I talked to Dad, and I think he's beginning to accept me and August," Grace said.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"MOM!" Grace cried with annoyance. "This is important to me. Aren't you happy for me?"  
  
"Yes, of course I am..." Lily sighed, "I just have other things on my mind."  
  
Grace studied her mother carefully. "You're pregnant!"  
  
Lily nodded with a smile, "Yeah."  
  
Grace smiled too, "That's great!"  
  
"Yeah," Lily agreed, putting a hand over her belly. "Rick is ecstatic."  
  
"I'm really happy for you mom. Everything has worked out so good for you and Rick. And everything has worked out for Tiffany and Dad..." Grace trailed off.  
  
"I'm sure everything will work out for you and August," Lily said, somewhat reluctantly, but truthfully.  
  
"Really? You think so?" Grace asked, needing her mother to say the words again.  
  
"Yes. I think he can make you happy, Grace. I'm glad for that."  
  
* * *  
  
"What's going on?" Grace asked as she walked into the house later that day. Open cardboard boxes were stacked around the room.  
  
August's head popped up from behind a box. "Angelina finally called. She wants me to pack up all her stuff and send it to her mother's."  
  
"Oh," Grace said, glad to be finally be getting rid of the constant reminders of August's ex-wife. "Was that all she said?"  
  
"No, she also called me a no-good f*cking bastard... when I told her about you." August said, standing up with a sigh.  
  
"You told her about me?" Grace asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes." August said as if it were no big deal. But it was a big deal to Grace. Finally, everything was happening. Finally everything seemed real. This was happening. They were in love, and they were happy. And Grace's parents were coming around, and suddenly the whole world was fresh and new.  
  
"I love you," Grace said moving to him, skirting around boxes.  
  
"I love you too," August said when she reached him and they shared a kiss.  
  
"We have our whole lives together now," Grace said happily.  
  
"We do." August agreed, pulling her in for another kiss. "We do."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
THE END. 


End file.
